


Flame's Desire

by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures (MLGroves)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Romani & Travelers, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/CrimsonGuiltyPleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the last of her tribe, Lucy barely escapes the grasp of slavers and falls into the hands of a man as wild as the flames that destroyed her clan. She's been given a second chance with her life, but why does her savior awaken a fire in her blood she's never known before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have graphic violence, sexual themes (later on sex) and lots of unresolved sexual tension  
> I'm basing it loosely off of the Romani people. Also known as Gypsies and have taken liberties with the titles.  
> Roma/Romni are masculine and feminine terms for Romani.  
> They also mean a lot more in real life, but for the sake of the story, that's the most you need to know
> 
> This is a story written for the sake of fun. I have no ownership of the characters or anything else that is Fairy Tail related. :)

She knew she was going to die. Leering at her from across the flames were men covered in dirt and sweat, their skin, tan from constantly working in the hot sun. They had examined her earlier, bound to her wooden she had been dragged in. Surrounded by others locked with her, it was decided she would be their entertainment for the night. The mere thought of their rotting teeth and dirt covered hands wandering the expanses of her body was enough to bring a shiver to her spine.

Exotic they had called her. With hair as bright as the sun. They figured she would fetch a hefty price in the Markets for Slavery and she could only assume they were correct.

"Do y'think she's been wit ne'un b'fore?"

"Nah, skin's too tight n'supple t'be used already."

She grimaced as they spoke among themselves. She didn't completely understand their thick accents, but the way they licked their lips while watching her spoke volumes. If not that, the painful shrieks and cries for mercy from the other women they had taken each night was hint enough. Most of them had been returned to their cages after being traded about all night, but the more feeble ones often died from the rough treatment. A large part of her desperately hoped she wasn't one of them.

An attempted escape could lead to her death and they would not grant her a quick one. With hands and feet bound, it would have been impossible to even try. No, she'd have to find another way to deal with being violated. If not...

The fire crackled, interrupting her thoughts and the men were now laughing, voices thick with ale and shirts already tossed aside. Hearing more shrieks from across the camp, she assumed another woman was now undergoing the same treatment was the others before her.

"Girlie," One of the men spoke to her, "d'yeh like getting' yer hair pulled?" Keeping her gaze on the bonfire, she didn't answer. "Ey, girlie! Ah know yeh c'n understand meh- hear th' otha girl? She's havin' a good time. Bet y'wanna good time too..."

Bile rose in her throat as the shrieks and moans grew louder and she winced when her nails bit into the palm of her hand. Clenching them to fists, she stubbornly kept her head down while the men laughed at her, but her lack of response soon riled them. "Ey, I'm talkin to ya', wench!"

Pushing himself up, the man moved as if intending to come towards her, but he barely made it two steps around the fire before a sudden sound of cutting air whistled passed and a dull thud met her ears. Staring in shock, his mouth gurgled as a spear struck his chest, sending him to the ground. Speechless, she watched the man fall as the others stood, drawing their weapons in confusion. They were met with the sound of pounding hooves and more death cries from across the camp.

A group of riders and men cloaked in darkness burst through the woods, shouting a battle cry as they ran through the camp. She heard arrows fly and swords clash and saw fires flash. Perplexed, she stared at the scene before her, stunned by the suddenness of the attack. It finally hit her. Her captors were under attack. When a cage full of others like herself were knocked to the ground, shattering the cage as they forced themselves free, she reacted and rolled her arms and legs straight into the now forgotten bonfire.

The flames bit at her skin and she seethed at the pain. The fire burned the taught ropes that bound her and she quickly ripped them away . Taking opportunity from the confusion, she looked for the closest escape into the woods and took it without a second glance.

"Kill th 'outriders! Blast 'em from 'dere horses n' secure our shipment! D'mmit! Th' gold 'un is getting' away ya' damn idiots!" One of her abductors shouted in anger as the clattering of battle echoed through the sky, but his words were too late. She was already disappearing into the underbrush, ignoring the pain in her bare feet as they came across sharp brambles and roots.

There was no time to think. There was only the blood pounding through her ears and the adrenaline coursing through her body. She continued through the woods, ignoring the sounds of fighting and lights behind her. She could smell the fire in the air and knew she had to go further. With lungs burning she ran with only the moonlight and stars as her guide. She had to get away. Had to get further away. There was no chance for survival if she stayed and to run left her future open to the unknown. It was a better chance than death.

Gasping for air, she caught the sounds of a babbling brook and veered in its direction. She'd need water if she was to run anymore, and it would help to lose her tracks. With hope in her chest, she finally caught sight of the dark waters trickling in a stream when she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her leg and crashed to the ground.

She never heard the twang of a bow until after she had landed, screaming out in frustrated pain. The shaft of the arrow held erect in her calf and she twitched into the dirt, just feet away from the waters edge. Ragged breathing came from behind as branches broke under the weight of footsteps. She turned to see her assailant with shaking arms and moaned despairingly.

He looked as if he had been thrown through fire, with dark hair askew and blood dripping down his face. He was one of the slavers that had taken her from her cage. He lowered his bow at the sight of her and sneered."Ye' thought ye'd git away di'ya?" Stumbling, the man advanced, falling before her with madness in his eyes. "Thought ye'd be safe..."chuckling hoarsely, his bloody hands reached for her and she shrieked, shuffling her legs to get away.

The burns on her arms and legs slowed her and the blinding pain of the arrow caused her to see stars, but still she desperately tried to escape his questing fingers, gripping for anything she could use in her defense. Laughing, he gripped her ankle, yanking her back towards him just as her fingers came across a heavy rock.

He had no time to react to her first strike and she briefly heard the crack of his jaw as it connected. Gasping in pain and garbled curses, he retreated for a moment to hold his jaw, but rallied as she prepared to hit him again. Catching her wrist, he twisted her, forcing the stone from her hands and pushed her to the ground. With more force than necessary, he twisted the arrow in her leg and she screamed while her body arched from the pain.

"Bitch!" He said harshly, the accent and damage done to his jaw making it sound more like growls. She felt the blood of his wounds land on her cheek as he pulled her close, breath fanning her face and causing the bile to rise in her throat. "I'll fuck ya' til ya' beg me to slit yer throat!"

Struggling against him, he ripped what little clothes she had from her body, hands roughly grabbing at her as he adjusted himself. With rough bites he assaulted her neck and arms as she tried to shove him away. Her throat was going raw as he bit her enough to draw blood and she cried out in vane. "N-no! Stop!" She'd beg him to cut into her now if it would have saved her from this.

"See? We knew y'could speak... stop fightin' n' I promise yeh'll like it. " Laughing, he ignored her tries to escape and began loosening his pants with one hand while holding her down with the other. All the while she shrieked and hollered, desperately wishing she was with her family laughing in the summer with the smell of smoked deer in the air.

She was about to let her mind drift through happier memories, to mentally run from this man about to rape her. Her strength was failing and she knew she was in a losing battle. As he finally managed to settle himself between her legs, more than ready to piston her to submission, the vision she ran to dissolved as a roar of fire suddenly struck him from behind. His weight pressed against her and she gasped before she felt him yanked from her and into the air. With widening eyes she sat up and watched the area light up by flames as bright as the stars engulfed the man. With kicking limbs and a shriek escaping from him, he tried to escape the elements wrath, but was held fast by another man gripping him tightly with cold fury emanating from him.

It took only moments before she witnessed her attack fall dead beside her. His hair and skin sizzled and the stench filled her nostrils. With a terrified yelp, she gagged and tore her gaze away from the twitching body only to find herself looking into the eyes of her savior.

The moon illuminated him and he was gasping for air as if he'd been running. He wore the clothes of a nomad, with more skin than cloth covering his chest. He was covered in fresh cuts that gleamed angrily in the night, but his dark eyes held her captivated. Above all, her mind noticed the mass of pink hair glowing in the moonlight that was far more unusual than her golden tresses.

He took a step towards her and the moment broke in millions of pieces. Reacting without thought, she grabbed the stone once more and pulled away,holding her arm out threateningly. "G-go away!" She shouted, voice hoarse from the constant screaming. He growled in response and quickly swatted the rock from her hand and grasped her shoulders to keep her still.

"Calm down! I'm getting you out of here." His voice was rough, angry and she found she couldn't disobey him. With a shuddering breath and the adrenaline finally leaving her, her body slumped in defeat. Relieved, he grunted and quickly picked her up, holding her tightly in his arms. "You're safe now, I promise." She barely heard the words her mind was too jumbled, too shocked and exhausted, but she felt his calloused hands as they held her and they were far gentle than the hands that had gripped her moments before.

He turned back in the direction of the slave camp and she couldn't hold back the shudder of fear that ran through her. If he noticed, he said nothing and instead he whistled and its high tune almost made her wince. A few moments later, an answer whistle came back and he grinned. "Good, no one's hurt." He jostled her lightly to get her attention. "Hold tight for a second."

Confused, she didn't grasp his meaning until he almost dropped her. With a yelp of discomfort, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and watched as he used his free hand to send a blast of fire towards the still sizzling body at his feet. Torching it in a blast of flames, she buried her face into his shoulder to protect her eyes. When the roar of flames died down, she felt his grip tighten on her as he began the trek back to the camp she had just escaped from.

With a whimper, she dug her nails into his skin and only tightened her grip when he hissed in pain. "I... just left from there. Why are you taking me back?" Surely he wasn't going to place her back into her cage again, was he? She was certain he was part of the group that had attacked the caravan, but how could she be sure it wasn't just a rival group looking to secure their own shipment?

"You think I'm going to leave you behind, wounded like that?" He snorted and raised an eyebrow."What sort of strange girl are you to think I'd let ya' run off to who knows where, naked with an arrow in her leg?"

She fell silent, ashamed to realize he was right. With quivering arms, she covered herself and let tears silently drip down her nose. "S-so... what now?"

"Hmm?" He didn't seem to understand her question and she briefly choked on her own tears.

"What are you going to do with me?"

With a voice far more lighthearted than she had heard in months, he chuckled at her as the now destroyed camp came into view."Why keep you of course! Can't send you off with the others with you wounded like that, can I?"

As he chuckled and brought her back to the camp she had wanted nothing more than to escape from, she puzzled over his words. Send the others where? Glancing to the camp, she was surprised by the destruction. Carts and wagons were toppled over, the cages that held her and many of the others were now opened and the outriders that had ran through now surveyed the area, giving blankets and baskets of food towards the ones now unbound. They worked quickly and they all held the mark of their clan on some visible parts of skin. That's when she finally understood completely that she and those that had been captured with her were finally saved.

"Natsu! Who do you have there? Bring her over so Wendy can patch her up!" She heard a commanding voice shout nearby and tried to see who it was, but the shock of the night was finally wearing off and the pain in her leg was burning. It throbbed until her head pounded and spots appeared before her eyes. She could hardly focus on who was talking and with who.

"I'll bring her over!" The rose-haired man shouted back, jostling her once more to keep from dropping her. "Let's get that arrow out of your leg, eh?" He smiled brightly and looked at her, but she never understood the words or saw the sudden concern that lit up his features. She had fallen unconscious.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

"You weren't supposed to bring one with us, Natsu."

He grimaced and sheepishly shuffled his feet. An odd act for a warrior of his caliber, but with his Chief leering down at him, there wasn't much else for him to do. "I know that- it's just..."

"It's just... what?" Makarov, Chieftain of the his tribe, frowned at him. He was a short man, frail to look at, but no one ever challenged him. "I saw the state she was in, m'boy, you don't have to hide it. You felt sorry for her didn't you?"

"Well no I-"

He interrupted, "Try the truth."

With an annoyed growl, Natsu stubbornly dug his feet into the floor and faced his Chief with little repentance."I am! She was handling herself pretty well before I got there, I could hear it. She wasn't some stray I decided to pick off the slave trade out of feeling bad for her! It's just..." His ire died down and he scratched the back of his head. "You saw her hair color..."

"Thought it pretty, did you?" The dubious stare was all the answer the chieftain needed and he wheezed with laughter. "Of course not. I see where you're going with this, Natsu. It's rare to find any Golden Haired Romni's. Those tribes have either traveled South or were wiped out. She may even be the last of her kind..."

Natsu didn't bother to respond, but the low growl in the back of his throat was enough to show his unease. Clearing his own throat, Makarov flicked ashes out of his pipe and seemed to make a decision. "All right, boy. You've proven to be one of my finer warriors, if a bit hard headed, but I'll allow it. I'll assign someone to take care of her and see where it goes from there." Seeing his shoulders relax, the chief added a warning, "don't get ahead of yourself. If she can't adapt to our ways, we can't keep her here."

Something in his onyx eyes bristled for a moment and Natsu smirked, "I did, didn't I?"

"You, are an entirely different story." They both grinned then, with nothing but the left over smoke from his pipe floating between them. Stuffing it with more tobacco, Makarov waved him from his wagon. "Get out of here now and bring the girl to me when she wakes up. I'd like to see her lucid."

* * *

She saw blue hair and brown eyes when she woke up. Puzzled, she tried to move, but felt tiny hands press her back before a wet cloth was wiped across her brow. "Just stay still a little longer." She heard the order whispered in a small voice and blearily looked up at the person currently tending to her.

She was surprised to find a little girl only half her age smiling kindly."It looks like your fever finally broke."

Fever? Still confused, she glanced around the room, finding herself in a small tent littered with herbs and it smelled of floral incense. Just where was she? Looking back towards the girl, she managed to keep herself calm. There was no hint of a threat coming from her and freaking out would do her no good until she sifted through the cloudiness in her mind.

"Wh-..where.. am I?"She croaked, surprised at the rough tone of her voice. It hurt to speak, as if she had been screaming non-stop for hours. She blinked when memories of the attack came back in waves and felt her body deflate. "This.. isn't the camp?"

"The camp...?" The small girl bit her lip and frowned. "What do you- oh! You must mean the slave-traders we attacked last night!" Pleased with herself, she sat back. "No, you're not there. Natsu brought you back with us. I've been taking care of your wounds all night. That arrow in your leg had been poisoned. It gave you a nasty fever."

Is that why her head was pounding as if she'd rammed it into a tree? Swallowing thickly, she nodded her head, trying to make sense of all the information she was being given. She understood being sick and wasn't surprised to see her wrists and ankles bandaged from the burns, but something was making her feel off...

"You said..Natsu brought me back?" She asked after a time. By then, the girl was busy shuffling about the tent, looking for supplies.

"Oh, he's the one that found you." She explained. "He's one of our warriors. Pretty nice of him wasn't it? He was really angry when he brought you to us. Those slaver's must have done terrible things to you..."

The girl grew silent then, finding the items she was looking for-some more incense to burn- and everything went quiet. The now-freed blonde was able to hear loud chatter in the background and realized she must have been in the center of their own camp, but which tribe was it? She saw the mark on the girls shoulder, signifying her clan, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. From the side it almost looked like a phoenix, maybe?

She didn't know of any tribes in the area with that mark...

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I.. what?" She looked at the girl, not entirely sure if she heard correctly.

The girl gasped and waved her hands apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry! Perhaps I should tell you who I am first. I'm-"

"Wendy!" Both girls jolted as the tent flap flew open, revealing the pink-haired man that had saved her the night before. He took no notice of the fact he had interrupted their conversation and questioned the blue-haired girl the moment he was in the tent."How is she? Is she awake?"

Stunned by his abrupt entrance, the girl stuttered back,"Well, I...uh..."

He didn't wait for her answer and cast his gaze toward the bed. With eyes narrowed, the bed-ridden blonde felt herself tense in response. His stare caused her pulse to quicken and her insides to flop. Intimidated, she glared at him and snapped, "If you paid attention to your surroundings you'd see that I am."

The girl- Wendy was it?-gasped at her rude reply and looked between them, holding the cleaning cloth to her chest. For a moment, she felt bad for responding in such a hostile manner, but something about his gaze rankled her.

Her tone didn't phase him. Instead, he grinned, revealing sharp fangs and instantly, his face that was once intimidating took on a boyish charm. "So you are! I knew you could do it Wendy!"

Blushing, Wendy replied demurely, "Oh.. it was nothing... " Shuffling around him, she grasped the blonde's wrists and began to examine the bandages. "I'm guessing Makarov wants to see her?"

"You guessed it." He crossed his arms and watched her work. "So, will she be able to walk?"

"Yes, I can." She answered for Wendy, staring him down still. Though his features had softened, something about him talking as if she wasn't there was also irritating. She took the time to look him over as he stared at her again. A part of her was surprised. She thought he'd be taller than that. Had the night truly tricked her when she had first seen him? There were still the cuts and scrapes she remembered from the night before, but they were already healed and the vest he had been wearing was completely gone. Much like Wendy, he had the same symbol on his arm, but he moved before she could get a better look.

Without warning, he bent down and poked her leg. With a cry of pain, she twitched away and hissed. "What are you doing?! That hurts!"

"I was just checking." He waved his hands apologetically and turned his attention back to Wendy. "If she's still that tender, I think she'll have trouble."

Wendy agreed with a nod of her head. "I've taken away the brunt of it, but it will take some time before it's completely healed." Patting where he had recently poked, her fingers glowed lightly and the pain he had caused seemed to immediately vanish. "There you are! You should be good to go!"

"Good to go where?" She asked sternly, starting to feel very uncomfortable. Who was this Makarov they mentioned? And why was he worrying if she could walk or not?

"To see our Chief." Natsu answered, still smiling at her. "He wanted to talk to you once you woke up." He rounded on Wendy. "So, can she walk or can't she?"

"Yes, but be very careful with her!" Wendy admonished, wagging a finger at him. "She wont be able to move that fast, but walking will keep her leg from stiffening up."

He nodded, "I'll be careful." Moving to the side of the cot, he quickly removed the thin blanket and held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go."

A part of her wanted to swipe his hand away. To refuse the help and stand on her own. She appreciated the fact he had saved her life, but it still stung at her pride to need assistance getting back on her feet. Recognizing it as being uselessly stubborn, she allowed him to pull her up. Just as the night before, he was far more gentler than she assumed he would be.

It hurt to stand and her legs wobbled, but she kept herself upright even as her fingers clenched his like a vice. Exhaling, she cast her eyes on the exit and carefully allowed herself to be led forward. It took her a few small steps before she suddenly turned her head to smile at the small girl that had healed her.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Wendy." She said, smiling softly. "...my name is Lucy."

* * *

It was a short walk to the Chieftains tent. Or, it would have been. With pain ebbing through her leg with each step, Lucy found herself clinging to Natsu's arm halfway across the camp and she couldn't keep her eyes focused ahead of her. Most of the tents were covered wagons, doors shut or swung open to be used as houses. It was obvious this tribe moved around constantly. She watched children run by giggling while men and women went about their daily chores. Horses grazed in a make shift pin and other animals ran around freely.

It was peaceful. She decided. Lucy could hardly compare this homely existence to the group of riders that had ran through the slavers camp the night before. The difference from day to night was astonishing and it made her both uneasy as well as hopeful. How long had she been traveling alone? Could this group change that?

With a slight stumble and Natsu tightening his grip around her, she found her attention jarred. "Take it easy." He told her, as he raised a pink brow. "Wendy wont be happy if we have to patch your leg back up again."

"Yes.. I'm being careful." Lucy said between her teeth. It wasn't as if she hadn't walked on worse injuries, did this man with such a childish grin truly think he could treat her like a child as well? She narrowed her eyes at him as they walked and briefly noticed the scent of smoke radiating off of him.

"This is a Roma tribe, right?" She found herself asking before she could think about it. He grunted in affirmation and she continued. "Most nomadic tribes are known for being blessed by nature.. to have special skills."

She heard him frown more than saw it."I suppose so, what's your point?"

"What is the skills here?" She asked, glancing around again. "Most tribes share the same ones as well as similarities in their looks... but none of you seem to share anything... it's all so..different."

Natsu's gaze hardened for a moment and he hummed in thought. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just thought you were quieter. You hardly spoke last night."

Annoyed, Lucy gripped his arm tightly and hissed,"In case you forgot, I had been attacked and almost-" He covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish and Lucy squeaked in outrage.

"I know. Ya' don't have to shout it out!" He growled, eyes wide. "Sheesh, you get angry quick too, don't you?"

She didn't bother trying to answer. Instead, she bit the top of his hand and successfully caused him to release her.

"What was that for?" He grumbled, staring at her incredulously.

"Your hand smells." She replied simply. He gawked and was still grumbling by the time they reached the wooden steps to a very large covered wagon.

It was painted in bright orange and black colors and the symbol everyone sported on them was embroidered across the top of it. A small oil lamp hung by the small door frame, was unlit but well-used. It was clear that they had made it to the Chief's tent just from the extravagance of it. Suddenly nervous, Lucy stopped walking and gulped.

"Is this it?" She found herself asking, her voice a breathy whisper.

Stepping up before her, Natsu nodded and motioned for her to go inside. "It sure is. The old man will want to know more about you. Are you fine with that?"

She briefly nodded before another question sprang forth, "Why does he want to know?"

"I said we were going to keep you, remember?" His boyish grin was back and he held his hand out to her once more."He just wants to check and see if we should, that's all. Can you do that, Lucy?"

She looked at his hand once again and considered his question. It was more than just taking care of her. Natsu sounded as if they were considering letting her stay, but why her and not the others they had saved the night before? Because she was injured? Many had been harmed before her, that couldn't have been it... Lucy cast a look once more around the camp seeing as well as hearing the smiles and laughter while everyone went about their business.

It struck her that staying here, even if it was just for healing, couldn't be so bad. She Grasped his hand and finally looked him in the eyes without a shred of annoyance hindering her.

"Yes. I think I can."His smile grew to split his face. In a smooth motion, he pulled her up the steps and placed his hand on the door.

With a shove, the door opened and he said beside her ear,"Then let's go!" Leading her through the door, pipe tobacco was the predominate scent and Natsu yelled his greeting through the entire tent. "Oi! Gramps, I'm back!"

Lucy learned quickly that this was not a normal meeting between Warrior and Chief. Makarov was not a normal Chief by any means. His small stature was surprising, his smoking through a long pipe typical. However, though his face looked serious at first, it soon fell to a much softer, kinder smile. He ignored the calls of Natsu and waved them in, motioning for her to sit all the while asking about her injuries. Before Natsu could answer for her, he was waved off to wait by the doors and told to be silent. Lucy found it was not all that difficult to talk with the older man.

"You are not like the other slaves we saved last night, are you?" After they had discussed her injuries and reviewed her escape from her captors, he finally decided to strike to the bone of their conversation. "Those who were locked up with you were trophy's of war. Picked up as they scattered from burnt villages and towns or captured from their very beds, but you... your hair betrays you Lucy. Why are you so far North from your kin?"

She could feel his gaze burning into her and Natsu's own dark stare pierced the back of her skull. With fists clenched on her lap, she nodded her head. "I guess there's no hiding it." She began, licking her lips anxiously. "I'm like all of you. I'm a Romni. My tribe was one of the few connected to the spirits of the stars."

"That explains the golden hair..."

She nodded. "Yes. My clan had been traveling South for warmer climates, but we stayed apart from the other tribes. Last winter, we were attacked by a tribe that could control the shadows and destroy life with a touch of their hands." Her voice quivered at the memory and she closed her eyes.

"I've been traveling alone ever since. The slaver's caught me in one of their traps a fortnight ago and I had been with them since."

Makarov set his pipe aside and studied her."You've been very brave. How did you survive the attack?"

"My father's wagon had fallen on me. They set everything on fire, but left me for dead. I woke with the destroyed wagon on top of me. I'm not sure why I wasn't killed..." She was being honest. She knew it sounded strange, even suspicious, but what point did she have in lying?

"I see..." The room grew quiet. The wind rustled against the sides of the tented wagon like a caress and Lucy could catch the breathing of Natsu behind her. Though he had been shooed away earlier, he had managed to bring himself beside her as they talked.

Makarov did not seem to care. Instead, he proffered his hand out to Lucy and asked to see her own hand. She laid hers on his palm curiously. "What is it?" She asked when his stare began to feel scrutinizing.

"You haven't used your power to connect with the spirits of the stars have you?" He asked, almost distracted. She shook her head and he sighed. "Well then... I suppose you've noticed that we're not normal Roma, haven't you?"

Lucy blinked. "Well... yes, I had asked Natsu about it, but he didn't answer."

"Of course he didn't. That's for me to explain. We're a tribe by name only, Lucy. Recall that the slaver's called us outriders?" When it looked as if she wasn't understanding, Makarov continued. "We are all from other tribes: left behind, abandoned, or lone survivors of some terrible battle. We did not grow together with decades of traditions to bind us. We're known as the fairies with tails. That is the symbol we wear, to show our freedom and acceptance of the unknown. Do you understand?"

"I ..I think I do."

Finally, Makarov grinned and released her hand. "Good. I'm allowing you to stay with us Lucy. For as long as you like. In time, maybe you can show us your tail for adventure and become a Fairy yourself. Until then, I have ordered my granddaughter-in-law, Mirajane, to help you learn our ways."

Lucy couldn't find the words to speak and nodded her head so quickly she became dizzy. Before she could find her voice to thank him, he turned toward Natsu and ordered gruffly. "M'boy, you brought her to us. When she is not with Mirajane, you will watch her. She's your responsibility now."


	3. Chapter 3

"And we have the Seven of Swords reversed! Is there something you're being dishonest about, Romeo?"

The dark haired boy flushed, "N-no!"

Smirking cheekily, the fortune teller took a swig of ale and tapped her fingers on the small wooden table. "This card here says otherwise, kid. It's tellin' me you've been sneaking around about something. Whatever it is, I'd suggest returning it before your dad finds out."

Looking far too sheepish for a kid supposedly innocent, Romeo swiped at the card placed in front of him, only to miss as the card reader slid it back into her deck. He frowned and promptly stood up, clearly aggravated by the woman. "It wasn't from my Father you fraud!"

"Oh, but I got ya' to admit ya' took something, didn't I?" She looked very pleased with herself as the boy's face grew to a complete different shade and he sputtered in embarrassment. Without another word, he took off across the camp to return the item he had taken, Lucy presumed. Watching the fortune teller laugh at the boy brought a smile to her face even as she shook her head.

"I can't figure out how you do that."She said, watching the woman shuffle her cards before draining her ale mug dry."Is there a trick of some sort?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ain't no trick, blondie, I just know what I'm doing." She leaned to the side where a keg sat beside her and refilled her mug, not even sparing a glance towards the girl who had been watching her for half the morning. With a hiccup, she drank deeply of her refilled mug of ale and covered her mouth when a belch issued forth. "Whew, 'scuse me." Cana Alberona, was the farthest thing away from being a delicate, classy woman.

Lucy couldn't help, but wrinkle her nose from the smell, but made no comment on the drunk woman's actions. She had learned that no amount of coaxing could convince the card reader to ever drink something that wasn't made of alcohol. It had only been a week since she had been allowed to stay, but she was slowly getting used to the habits of these mix-matched Roma. Cana was well-known for her drinking just as much as she was known for her fortunes, but as she almost toppled off her stool from leaning too far; ale mug practically attached to her lips, Lucy couldn't help but feel exasperated.

"You're going to fall and hit your head one of these days." She muttered, but the woman only toppled forward instead, clinging to her small table with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Didja say something, blondie?"

"I said you spilled ale on your cards."

Cana's answering chuckle revealed her disbelief. "I'd never do that, Lucy." Effortlessly, her fingers began to shuffle her cards once again and she hummed under her breath. "So..why's Natsu not with you?"

The blonde Romni huffed and crossed her arms. "Why should I care? I should be thankful he's not hovering around. Sharing a tent with him is bad enough!" Noticing the fortune teller still chuckling, she furrowed her brows at her."What?"

"S'nothing..." Cana drawled, eyeing her cards with a serious stare. "Chief said you're his responsibility, he can't help it if he's gotta keep n'eye on ya. I just find it amusing how hostile you are to him."

Lucy blanched, "I'm not that hostile..."

"Not physically, no, but you seem to get your bloomer's all in a twist every time he opens his mouth." Now red at the mention of her under garments, Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted. "Hey, I'm not saying he can't be aggravating, because he can. God knows I've wanted to slug him a few times, that's for sure, but maybe you can cut him some slack? He's not used to this either, y'know."

Now feeling guilty, Lucy's shoulders sagged and she sighed again."You're right... I probably should." It's not as if she had wanted to be mean to the pink-haired man that had saved her. She just felt compelled to snap at him when he was around. It didn't help that his snoring was atrocious at night and his ability to walk into his tent just as she was changing was so prompt that it was suspicious. Just how often could a guy get away with accidentally seeing a girl with her pants down before he was doing it on purpose? She had a hard time accepting that he was just that clumsy.

The abrupt end to Cana's shuffling pulled Lucy from her thoughts and she snapped her eyes to a lone card that had flipped out of her deck. "Well now, looks like this one's talkin' to me!"

Confused, Lucy brushed her comment aside, "That's nice Cana, but I still don't understand how that's supposed to make any-" Her words died in her throat as she caught the sound of her name being called from a tent across the way. "Oh! Here comes, Mirajane!"

"Uh huh, that's nice.. say blondie, ya think this card is tellin' me something 'bout you?"

Lucy didn't hear the fortune teller, she was far too distracted by the white-haired woman trotting towards them with a basket of clothes on her hip. Despite the obvious signs of work, her hair looked smooth as ever and she moved with an almost ethereal grace. "Lucy! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well, Mirajane, and you?" Lucy couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at the woman's approach. Ever since Makarov had instructed Mirajane to teach her everything there was to know about living with the tribe, they had become fast friends. The sweet woman was far too nice to distrust and Lucy greatly enjoyed spending time with her. "You haven't been doing the laundry by yourself, have you?"

Smiling, Mirajane shook her head. "Oh no, I was coming over to see if you'd like to assist me? I just need to get these buckets down to the stream and we can wash them together before lunch. Will you help?"

Standing up, the Romni nodded. "Of course I will. You know I'll do what I can to help around here after all." She brought a thin staff up with her, placing most of her weight on the wood. Her wounds had all healed, but there was still a stiffness in her leg that kept her from being able to walk on her own. One of the other women in the tribe, she believed her name was Laki, fashioned her a cane to use in the meantime. "Though, I may not be able to carry anything..."

Mirajane waved her off, "Don't worry about that, Lucy, I just need you to help clean and dry the shirts for me."

"All right then!" Smiling, Lucy turned to follow Mirajane out of the camp to the stream, but stopped in a half step and looked back at Cana."I'll see you at dinner, Cana!"

"Dinner, sure..." The card reader replied distractedly, hardly noticing when the girl left. She was still staring at the card she had dropped pensively. "The tower reversed?... now that's interesting."

It was a good morning and the stream Mirajane took Lucy too was clear and clean. She could see the pebbles that littered it beneath the surface. A part of her wondered if it connected to the stream Natsu had found her at, but she paid the thought no mind. Anything that revolved around Lucy's entrapment was something she did not wish to think about. Especially in such nice scenery.

Mirajane, seemed to agree. "It's so beautiful here." She gushed while lowering the three baskets full of clothes. It was a marvel to Lucy that the thin woman could carry the woven baskets with such ease, but she seemed to not think it out of the ordinary. She placed them side by side, checked that they weren't going to tip over the uneven ground and cast Lucy a bright smile. "We even have a good size tree nearby to hang the linens on, isn't it perfect?"

"It certainly is." Lucy smiled in return. Mirajane's optimism was contagious. In no time at all the girls had set everything up and were steadily scrubbing shirts in the clean waters with heavy bars of soap in their hands. They hummed and spoke little at first, but soon they found themselves in a quick rhythm that was calming and both relaxing.

Lucy was surprised at how happy she was. The tribe was still new to her, and she still found the concept of them a little strange, but the daily chores she was allowed to do and the all-around friendly atmosphere was calming to her heart. She had a lot to thank Mirajane for. Once she had left Makarov's tent, the woman had been nothing, but a fountain of information, joining Natsu as they gave her a tour of the entire camp.

She knew they wouldn't stay here for much longer. Like other Roma tribes, they were nomads and with a slave caravan being destroyed on the main road, it would soon be unsafe to stay. It was no surprise to her that they would soon pack up and travel, but for now, she was thankful to be able to stay in one spot. For once, she felt safe.

"Do you like it here so far?" Mirajane asked after a time, smiling gently as they worked.

Lucy hummed a reply as she strung a shirt along a low-hanging branch and sighed. "It's different from my tribe... but I definitely like it." Reaching for another wet cloth, she continued, "I had never heard of a tribe before that was a mixture of many others, but the differences every where is refreshing. Once I think I've remembered something, I'm shown something different: Fortune tellers, elemental controllers and even healers. It's been so much already, but I feel at home here."

This answered seemed to please Mirajane as she giggled and tossed another shirt over the blonde's head. "That's good! We want those who stay here to feel at home, always. So you will have a place to come back to if you ever leave."

Something akin to guilt nagged at Lucy's senses as she wondered briefly about her stay here. Would she stay in the end? She wasn't sure. "...like your … partner was it?" She was surprised to learn that weddings were not prominent in this tribe. Their courtships were done through dances and other festivities and those partnered together were hand-fasted. Mirajane, she had learned, was fasted to the Chief's grandson,but he had left on a journey over a year ago and had yet to return.

Mirajane smiled wistfully. "Yes. Like him." She turned back to her washing and changed the subject. "Are you getting along with Natsu any better?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Even Cana was on that earlier."

"Well, of course we ask! We all know how Natsu can be and everyone heard you both yelling this morning." Mirajane's smile grew almost devious. "Do you want Makarov to place someone else to watch you? I can ask, you know. Though, I think Natsu is trying his best."

"No..that's not necessary." Lucy hedged, "I've already noticed he's nice enough and I'm not going to whine about it when I'm being allowed to stay here." She paused in her work and bit her bottom lip, another thought occurring to her. "Actually..I have a question if you don't mind..."

"Yes dear?"

She worried her lip a little more as she tried to find the best way to word her thoughts, "Natsu... I've seen him use fire... on many occasions... I've also seen two others with power over fire as well, but I know they're not related. I've noticed some things about him that don't seem quite human." Lucy remembered watching him eat, fascinated by the sharp glint of fangs he had for teeth and the way his throat would rumble into a growl when agitated was not something she could ever hope to emulate.

Not phased, Mirajane set back and washed her hands of the soap suds. "So you noticed?" Lucy stared at her, drying off as the woman giggled again. "He's human, of course, but, like you, he comes from a rare tribe. Have you heard of the Draconis?"

Suddenly, it all seemed to click and she gasped. "Draconis, but..that.. that tribe doesn't even travel! No one knows where their base camp is!" Glancing to the sky, Lucy's mind ran a mile a minute as she tried to recall any rumors she had heard of tribe known for having the blood of a dragon running through its people. "They're said to have different skills, all relating to the dragon in their blood line.. Natsu's from that tribe?"

"He is." Mirajane's voice was soft. "I'm not sure on the particulars, but he was found wondering the forests as a little boy. For all we know, he was abandoned, and he's never told us any different."

Abandoned...suddenly, she felt almost bad for treating him so harshly. "I see..."

The crunching of twigs and leaves interrupted them and both girls froze as the very subject of their conversation walked through the brush with a string of fish hanging off his shoulders. His shirt hung down his hips as he spun a fishing rod in his hand and his dark eyes glittered when he noticed them.

"Hey, what are you two doing so far from the camp?" He asked with raised eyebrows while his nose bunched up. "Whew, that soap is strong!" Setting his fish down by the bank, he surveyed the laundry and smiled at the two. "Were you needing any help?"

Standing up, Mirajane patted his shoulder. "Thank you for the offer Natsu, but I think we were just finishing up. That and if you've been handling fish, we can't have your hands touching everything now can we?"

He frowned a moment and grunted. Lucy wasn't sure, but it almost looked as if he were pouting. What sort of man sulked at being unable to help in laundry? She was certain she had heard other men around the camp complaining if they were so much as asked to help cook dinner! Shaking her head, she grabbed the tips of the hanging shirts and shook them, testing the weight of them.

"We may be awhile, Mirajane."She said after a time. "The shirts still aren't dry yet."

"Really? Oh, that's no good, we can't be late for lunch!"

Natsu's voice grew smug. "I knew there was something I could help with! Hold on for just a moment, Mira."

"Be careful not to do what you did last time!" Mirajane cautioned. Confused by their conversation, Lucy stopped testing the shirts and was just about to ask about his help when her entire body tensed up and her heart suddenly stopped.

Without any warning, he had come up behind her, drawing his hands over hers to keep the shirt still and his breath ghosted over the tip of her ear. "You're a little slow, Lucy." Too stunned to retort, her breath inhaled again, feeling far too full in her lungs as she watched him take in deep breath over her shoulder.

"H-hey, w-wait a minute, just what do you think-" She felt through her clothes his temperature increase as an exhale of steaming air escaped his lips, blasting onto the fabric. It brushed her hair and cheek, sending a wave of warmth and shivers down her spine. Twitching, she tried to remove her hands, but his own were like iron over hers as he worked.

"Hold still." He ordered, eyes focused on his task and while she still struggled to collect her wits, he was gone as suddenly as he had embraced her. Shocked at the sudden chill in the air and shakiness in her legs, Lucy finally stopped holding her breath, letting it out in a low gasp that left her chest heaving. Her mind in shambles, she watched him grab the other shirts hanging as he treated them in the same manner, not even noticing that she could barely hold herself up anymore.

Grasping her cane at the trunk of the tree, she balanced herself and was finally able to fully process what he had done. Every shirt he passed over flapped in the wind effortlessly, no longer weighted down by the water and completely awe, she glanced from him to Mirajane with her jaw unhinged as words continued to fumble and fall away before she could speak them.

"Wonderful, Natsu!" Mirajane applauded, tossing the now empty baskets to the tree so she could drop the shirts into them. "And not a single one singed this time. You've been practicing!"

Cheeks slightly pink, the man shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly picked up his fish and pole once more. "Nah, it wasn't that difficult. I better get these back up to the camp so we can cook 'em! I bet I caught more than Gray this time around." Mirajane giggled as he walked away, crunching through the underbrush once more.

Still caught in her own stunned thoughts, Lucy didn't notice when the white-haired woman turned to look at her. "Is everything all right, Lucy?"

She blinked. "Eh? Oh. Yes, yes, everything's fine." Finally brought back to her senses, she helped the woman load the baskets once more and asked, "So...he's burned the shirts before?"

Mirajane laughed. "He likes to help, but he doesn't always have control of himself."

"I- I see..." Lucy replied, voice far away. Shivering again, she neatly folded the shirts and forced out a laugh. "Well, thanks to him,we got everything done so much faster. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew to come here for us."

Still smiling brightly, Mirajane lifted the baskets, shocking Lucy yet again, "Oh, he definitely knew. He'd been watching upstream since we started." Seeing Lucy drop her cane and splutter only made her laugh return. "You didn't know? He's taking his job very seriously. I'm so proud of him!"

Lucy wasn't entirely sure she knew how to respond to that.

Cana was judiciously shuffling her deck of cards again by the time Natsu made it back to camp. He was used to seeing her either entertaining others with her fortunes or drinking the entire camp out of the liqueur supply so it made no difference to him when she snapped her head up at his passing and pursed her lips intensely. Greeting her as he went by, the fortune teller waved him off with a snide remark to his catch of the day and life went on.

He had a mission to be the one with the most fish caught for today's meal and he was not going to be last to the central bonfire where most of the other hunters would have gathered for lunch. He didn't have much time to really consider the look Cana sent him behind his back or notice her draw a card slowly from her hand, staring him down.

Glancing to the card, her intense stare turned to concern. The Hanged Man reversed as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know the me meanings behind some of those Cards, me know. I looked up a lot of different decks just to find some short meanings I liked!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was having a nightmare. It was obvious by the grit of her teeth, the tense atmosphere that surrounded her body and the wounded cries that exited her lips. He had only just finished snuggling up in the furs of his own cot when the golden-haired Romni began to act out. He watched as her legs twitched, irritating the injured leg as it forced her to grimace.

 

Natsu had seen her sleep plenty of times. The girl had a habit of rushing off to the comforts of his tent as soon as the sun began to set while he preferred to stay awake, sharing stories with the rest of the camp around the bonfires. Tonight had been the same except for the short breaths escaping the girl and signs of distress.

 

He didn't like it.

 

Sitting up, he surveyed the gap between his bed and hers and found the distance was not comforting. He was used to being on his own and learning to share his tent with a girl as strange as this one had been difficult, but he had been willing. The weeks that had gone by since he had brought her to the camp had been full of him being confused more times than he cared to admit, but this was something he knew. When another shudder wracked her frame he recognized the emotions coursing through her pained cries easily: loneliness.

 

“D-don't leave me! Please!” The rush of breath was barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for the Draconis to hear perfectly. Natsu had seen in her something he hadn't seen in years that night he and the outriders attacked the slavers and now he was seeing it again. Abandoned and desperate for family, he had accepted her into the fold before he even knew her name.

 

He frowned then, disliking the sight of her near tears even as sleep kept its hold. Natsu rolled from his sleeping furs like a snake and gently moved the girl closer to the walls of the tent. Caging her between himself, Natsu joined her in her own furs and his frown deepened. How did you calm a sleeping person? He wasn't entirely sure.

 

When a soft croon escaped her, Natsu's body froze and he watched her expression relax in amazement. Lucy curled in on herself, seeking the warmth that naturally radiated from him and stilled when she had pressed herself to his side. He couldn't hold back his amused smirk and didn't even bother to try. She'd yell at him in the morning, he knew that- but he'd consider this a successful mission if anything else.

 

“That's right, Lucy.” He said softly, “you're not alone now, I brought ya' home, remember?” Natsu felt a little silly, talking to someone who couldn't hear him, but with the small smile that spread across her face, he couldn't bring himself to care really. Tucking her against him, he let the cool night air and the sounds of crickets send him off to sleep. It was his responsibility to take care of her after all and if this was the way to calm her then so be it.

 

The shriek that reverberated through the camp the following morning woke even the deepest sleeper.

 

“Th-that.. that simple-minded lecher!” Lucy fumed during breakfast, glaring a the eggs Mirajane had set out for her. “I have half a mind to take you up on the offer of finding me someone else, Mira, this is just unacceptable!”

 

The white-haired Romni hummed in response as she shook her head. “Oh dear, I can't see Natsu doing that with impure thoughts on his mind. He's never had much interest in _those_ sorts of things. Are you sure he didn't have a reason?”

 

Lucy's ire faltered if only to be replaced by momentary confusion. “Well, I don't know. He never explained himself.” She refused to admit that her wrath had sent him dashing out of the tent in nothing but his sleeping breeches before the pink-haired Roma even had a chance to say more than a few words. What girl wouldn't have reacted the same to waking up with a half-naked man in her bed?

 

What Lucy had expected was perhaps agreement from the Chief's daughter-in-law, what she received instead was giggles and an exasperated shake of Mirajane's head. “If you really think you should have someone new to watch you, I'll still do it, but I think you're over reacting a little.”

 

Lucy blinked, baffled, “Over reacting?”

 

“I think it's cute how flustered you are over this! He was probably trying to keep you warm or something like that, he can do some odd things when he's just trying to help- which is also quite adorable!” A familiar glassy look was beginning to creep up in the woman's eyes and Lucy quickly realized she had lost. Mirajane only sighed and finished her breakfast with the softest of smiles on her face.

 

“Maybe you should ask him later. When we're not busy packing that is.”

 

Wait, what? The confusion must have shown on Lucy's face like a beacon as Mirajane picked up on it instantly. “Oh! You must not have heard yet. We're leaving camp in the evening. With the season's changing, we always go back to our home in the Magnolia Forest for the winter.”

 

For reasons she couldn't quite explain, Lucy felt her chest tighten as it became hard to swallow. “Oh, I.. thought you were all just nomads...”

 

“Oh we are, it's just easier to survive winter together than it is separated and alone in small camps like these.” She smiled softly, as something cross her thoughts before she tapped the wooden plate Lucy had barely touched. “Finish eating, dear, you need your strength most of all!”

 

Lucy wordlessly nodded, wondering about the news. If they were leaving, was she coming with them still? She had been told she could stay as long as she would like in order to prove herself, but was this the time to make that decision? The fear that trailed down her spine shocked her to the core. She wasn't ready to leave them, not just yet... she.. wanted to stay. Quietly finishing her meal, Lucy kept her thoughts to herself as Mirajane told her of the chores they would do before setting out. 

 

There wasn't much to do. The laundry had been finished -or tucked away for later days- and most of the camp had already begun to seamlessly work together to set up the wagons. It was quick, methodological work. By the time it was high noon, camp had been replaced by a wooded clearing. Lucy helped where she could, packing fabrics, tent poles as well as just observing the rest. They moved quickly and tirelessly, but the air was infused with a cheerful mood. It seemed, even this work could not lower the spirits of the camp and it warmed the Roma's heart.

 

As the train of Wagons was finally ready to leave the clearing, Makarov approached her. His Wagon was in the back of a long line, but his own horse was at the front of the entire band. Lucy had been tucking some blankets onto a mule when he surprised her by appearing at her side.

 

“I see you're doing well.” It sounded like a statement, but a question was interlaced in his tone.

 

Smiling, Lucy bowed her head vigorously. “Ye-yes! It's been wonderful here.”

 

The old man's shoulders grew lax as he replied. “Excellent. Everyone else is quite taken with you, I've heard. Are you ready to come home with us for the winter?”

 

She grew quiet then, wondering if his question had a deeper point to it. Noticing the change in mood, the Romani Chieftan waved his hands. “Don't make such a face. I said you could stay as long as you needed to, remember? I just wanted to make sure you knew that once we're back in our home woods, you'll be stuck there for awhile. The snows are ferocious.”

 

“I'm fine with that.” A part of her was surprised that she spoke with no lie. The rest of her, was determined. “I'm starting to really like it here, sir.”

 

“Good, good.”The old man turned to walk away, but gave her a side long glance that spoke volumes, “And just call me, Makarov.”

 

Like that, most of her anxiety dropped and Lucy worked with a spring in her step and a hum singing from her throat. When the train began its trek through the forest, she walked alongside many, talking with Cana and assuring Wendy that her leg was more than fine. Many watched her, worried that she may tire and Mirajane often came along to speak with her.

 

It brought back memories of a different Wagon train she had followed. With fellow golden-haired Roma's walking alongside her as they made their way to warmer climates. She recalled the laughter of her parents and the way they locked themselves up together in their wagon during the evenings to everyone's embarrassment. They had truly been in love, she remembered...

 

-but she also remembered the smoke and the pain and suddenly, the trek through the woods wasn't so relaxing anymore. Fallen quiet, she listened to the hustle and bustle and felt a paranoia that made her stomach sick.

 

How would this group fair, she wondered, if they were attacked by the same group that had killed her family? The fear struck her like a hot knife and it made it hard to swallow.

 

“-doing okay, there?” She was pulled from her thoughts by a voice she hadn't heard often. Glancing up into dark eyes, one of the Roma's she'd seen competing with Natsu watched her in mild concern. Struggling to remember the dark haired boy's name, Lucy shook her head.

 

“Yes, I'm fine.” She lied, still pulling for his name from the depths of her mind. “.... you're Gray, right?”

 

“You already know, eh? Figured you would, Mirajane's pretty good at covering her bases. “ Smirking, he hefted a bag over his shoulder and looked to the head of the train. “I was heading up to speak with the old man, but you were getting pretty quiet, thought I'd at least check on ya.”

 

“Oh...well thanks.” She wasn't entirely sure how to respond, but found herself smiling nonetheless. He seemed nice enough at least. “...aren't you cold? You seem to be missing your shirt.” Her cheeks heated briefly at the sight of his broad chest, but the look of shock that crossed his features was enough to dismiss her embarrassment.

 

“What? Again?” Surprised on a level that Lucy would not understand, the Roma glanced around the area, hoping to spot his missing articles, but shrugged when they didn't present themselves. … how does someone not notice they're missing a tunic? “Well..could be worse. I could have taken my pants off and flashed you.”

 

“Eh?!” Stunned, the walking stick wobbled under her and she strained to keep herself upright. Gray moved to steady her but she waved him off with a shake of her head. “I'm fine, I'm fine!” She assured him, wincing briefly. “A..anyway, you're Natsu's friend right?”

 

A disgusted look covered the man's face so quickly she marveled at the differences if caused in his eyes. “With that flaming, moron? No way. I just like beating him at everything....though waking up to you shrieking at him every morning is a little annoying.”

 

Flushing, Lucy tried not to feel guilty. “Err... sorry, he's just a bit of a handful and-”

 

“Save it, I hear enough in the mornings to figure out it's just him being stupid.”

 

Something about the way he said that annoyed her, ,but she decided not to comment. Instead, they fell into silence, sometimes speaking and asking questions. It was comfortable in that he was friendly enough and Lucy realized that she hadn't spoken to many of the men in the group yet. It was startling to think about, but she truly had just been speaking with the women during her time there.

 

Had she really grown that wary?

 

Just as Gray was starting to head up the train again, Lucy's legs wobbled once more as her knee gave out. The constant walking was finally taking it's toll on her. With a squeak, she dropped her cane and fell to the dirt. Gray's startled shout was all she heard before hands gripped her waist, stopping her fall seconds before impact. The smell of wintery grass filled her nostrils even as she felt a wave of Vertigo when her body was yanked back to stand once more.

 

Gray was in front of her, his bag on the ground and a few of the others were staring as well. “Lucy- are you all right?”

.

“Y-yes, I'm fine- I...” Confused, she glanced to the hands at her hips and belatedly realized they did not belong to the man in front of her, Glancing behind, brown eyes met onyx and her face flared a shade of pink that matched the hair of her savior. “Oh.. Natsu- you were here?”

 

At first, her face looked similar to the night he had saved her from the slavers, stone hard and intense, but the second passed and his lips crinkled into a relieved smile. “Nah, I was just coming over to check on ya- good thing, right?” He placed her cane in her hands before she could realize he had grabbed it and turned his attention to Gray. “No thanks to you, snowflake. Can you move any slower?”

 

“Do you want me to punch you?” Gray replied, glowering at Natsu. “Because I will, but put Lucy down first so she doesn't fall over again you blazing idiot!”

 

Feeling him tense behind her, Lucy tried to step away, but her leg was still stinging and his grip tight around her. The two began spouting off insults and threats faster than she could keep up. In seconds, her body sagged once more when her knee throbbed causing both men to pause in their argument to look at her.

 

“Gray, go get Wendy.” Natsu ordered, lifting the girl and hooking his arm under her leg. “I'm gonna get her something to sit on.”

 

“Don't tell me what to do.” Gray replied even as he spun around to do as asked. Natsu's body seemed to increase in heat, much like a blanket as he moved them towards one of the horses. Irritated at her own weakness and flustered by his actions, Lucy tried struggled for him to release her.

 

“Put me down! I can walk- I'm just a little tired is all!”She argued halfheartedly, realizing that her leg truly wasn't ready for such a long trek.

 

“Sheesh, you're loud.” The Draconis grumbled, ignoring her complaints. “Your leg'sstill acting up, isn't it? I can smell your tears, but you're not crying. It must hurt a lot.” She fell silent, surprised that he could tell and mildly perturbed at his senses. With careful movements, far unlike him the Roma situated her on a horse and gripped the reigns in his fingers. “Rest your legs for a bit and then walk some more, kay?”

 

Lucy opened her mouth to argue again and considered sliding off the brown mare's saddle, but her fingers grasped the horn like a lifeline and her leg truly was not in a good state for walking. She had worn it out through the day and though it annoyed her, she begrudgingly had to admit that Natsu was correct.

 

“..Just.. just until Wendy checks on it.”She amended, finding herself incapable to arguing when Natsu smiled widely at her.

 

It didn't take long for Gray to return, wearing a shirt finally and alongside a worried Wendy. She examined the knee as they continued onward, with Natsu leading the reigns of the horse and verbally butting heads with Gray. As the healer worked, Lucy noticed the rings of ice surrounding Gray's finger as he argued and realized he must have had an affinity towards the ice element much as Natsu had for fire. It amused her.

 

It explained why they were arguing even as they scrutinized Wendy's work.

 

“It's swollen again.” Wendy sighed after a time, removing her hands from Lucy's flesh. She looked tired, but the magic within her fingertips had eased the pain. “Walking is good for it, but I think you did it too much today, Lucy. I suggest you don't walk on it for the rest of the day.”

 

“but-...” her pleading eyes caught the words in Lucy's throat and she whined instead. Just sitting on a horse all day? “I haven't ridden a horse in over a year...” She said instead.

 

“Well.... that's going to get uncomfortable.”Gray said, amused, but obviously pitying her plight. “I feel sorry for you. Anyway, I still haven't talked with the old man, I'll be back sometime later.”

 

“Good riddance,” Natsu muttered under his breath, itching to follow after and finish their  _discussion_ . Instead, he looked to the Roma he was leading and tried to assure her. “I'll keep you company, it'll be fun, right?”

 

“Yes... fun.” She wasn't sure if she felt quiet the same as he did over the matter.

 

Time passed slowly after that. Wendy stayed near by as they moved and soon the entire train was traveling under the moonlight. Some of them had hidden away in their covered wagons to sleep while the rest continued to lead and Lucy briefly wondered if they would ever stop for the night or continue like this with groups of them sleeping in shifts. Instead of asking, she watched Natsu instead, still leading the horse, but sometimes gripping the reigns too tightly or seeming to grow tense every few minutes or so.

 

After awhile, she realized it was him getting anxious. She had seen him running about the camp, constantly in motion, always doing something. Now, he was stuck in one place, watching her. It made her chest tighten .

 

“I'm sorry... this must be annoying for you.” She had said after a time, but he brushed her words off with another bright grin.

 

“Don't be! If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be.”For some reason, his words warmed her more than they should have.

 

It was easier to talk with him after that, despite her misgivings to waking up with him in the mornings. Off and on he'd say something that made her laugh and other times he'd ask her questions with a tilt of his head that reminded her of a curious dog. As her head finally started to nod to sleep and her legs stiffened from the ride, Lucy had realized one thing... The Draconis Roma really wasn't all that bad and Cana was right to tell her to give him a chance.

 

She had no time to voice this as the drowsiness over took her with loud yawns and she contemplated, instead, if resting while sitting up was safe or not. A wave of warmth hit her as she was considering this and firm arms wrapped around her to grasp the reigns. Being pulled back against a firm chest, she struggled to open her weary eyes and was startled by Natsu's close proximity once more.

 

“Shh... get some sleep.” He whispered to her, now sitting upon the horse as well. “I wont let ya' fall so you can shriek at me in the morning, 'kay?”

 

She shouldn't accept this. Something told her she should yell at him now and ask to be put up in one of the wagons instead. But his arms were secure and her head lolled comfortably against his neck and shoulders. She would be stiff come morning, but the heat that seeped off him was as alluring as any lullaby. So she slept. Everything could be settled in the morning, just like he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The first night in the saddle led to Lucy’s worst morning by far. Never-minding the embarrassment of waking to Natsu’s snores in the crook of her neck or the war arms that still held her again him. The sight of Mirajane and Cana smirking at her as they woke her was where her true mortification began. For once, Natsu was not woken to her angry shrieks, but her shocked flailing had sent him off the horse either way.

“Ow, what was that for?” He had groggily asked, never noticing the brilliant shade of red that adorned the girl’s face.

Lucy didn’t even want to begin thinking about the way his voice, rough from sleep, had caused her spine to tingle pleasantly. Instead, she stuttered an uncharacteristic apology that caused the two women to share a glance before they whisked her from the horse to help prepare breakfast.

She never noticed the way Natsu’s eyes became sharp as he watched her leave or the grin that split his face after.

The rest of the day was much the same as the last. Only most of the caravan watched Lucy’s every move- mindful of her weakened leg. “I’m getting worried.” Wendy said in the afternoon. She had been passing out fresh blankets with Mirajane while Lucy was forced to sit in one of the wagons to rest after their midday meal. “She’s needing to rest more than I would have thought.”

“Let’s not forget that she’s also sore from riding that horse all night.” Mirajane replied softly, never breaking her stride.

Wendy considered this, but she did not relax. “Most leg wounds I heal are already gone by now.”

This gave Mirajane a reason to pause. “…now that you mention it, the wound has closed up,but she is still having to use that cane… could it be mental trauma affecting her?”

“Maybe…” The smaller girl cast her eyes upward and sighed, “but I think it’s more than that. Sometimes, I think I feel her magic resisting me. I just wish there was more I could do for her.”

“Give it time.”Mira advised, “while we wait, I’ll mention it to Makarov.”

“Thank you.” Though concerned, this seemed to finally ease the small healer.

Lucy’s body felt as if it were on fire and dunked in icy water all at once. She was grateful that a wagon had been secured for her during the day and many of her fellow Roma’s visited with her as she sat along the back of it. Her muscles screamed every second that ticked by. The stiffness that came from long rides on a horse gripped her and she mourned the loss of her old ability to ride for days with little to no discomfort.

If there ever came a time she was traveling alone again, Lucy vowed she would secure herself a horse. If only to ensure she never had to face this pain again. Miserable, she tried to focus on more positive things- like the beauty of the fall leaves or the sight of Natsu rushing through the train of Roma with a halo of golds and reds stuck in his hair.

Wait what? She looked again sure enough, her has had not deceived her. “How did you get so many leaves in your hair?” She asked when he was close enough for her to also notice the ragged breathes he was taking and the way his vest was siding off his shoulders.

“What are you talking about?”He asked, puzzled. Before she could answer, is fingers fell upon one of the many stuck in his pink tresses and he grimaced. “Dammit, this is the snowflake’s fault, I’m sure of it!”

Watching his struggle to remove a particularly stubborn twig from the top of his head, Lucy erupted into giggles. He looked so silly with his face screwed up in concentration all the while grunting every time he pulled his hair instead. Her trill made him freeze as he glanced at her, surprised at her amusement. “Come here, you look ridiculous.” When he didn’t budge, she motioned for him instead, “I’m going to help you, now come here!”

His eyes were wary when he finally moved closer and she wasted no time in gently untangling the twiggy crown from his hair. It was surprisingly soft and her fingers sifted through it with ease. For a moment, his shoulders sagged as she worked and a soft sigh escaped him. Natsu’s steps fumbled for a moment causing her fingers to come loose and he grumbled as he tried to reset his pace to that of the wagon.

“You know,” Lucy said after a second, “you could just sit on the wagon with me. I’m almost done and it could help me reach the back easier.”

The way his relaxed stare turned to a suddenly nervous expression was odd to Lucy, but the Romni didn’t have to ask before he was quickly denying her. “Nope, I’m good. Wagon’s make me sick. In fact, most things moving make me sick. Best if I stay down here!”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “…but you road a horse just fine…”

“The horse isn’t a moving _thing_ , Lucy.” He replied, looking at her as if she’d grown a second head. An awkward silence fell between them after that, with the Romni too baffled to say much else as she continued to work with his hair. The Draconis, watched her with unreadable eyes that made the hairs on her skin rise. For someone as silly as this Roma, his eyes were the most intense things she’d ever felt staring at her. It was unnerving.

“… you’re different.” He said after a time, drawing her from her thoughts.

Confused, she hummed in response to him while she tilted his head to get at a leaf hiding just at the nape of his neck. He did not resist her, but she was now leaning over him to get a better look as his breath ghosted over her neck like a soft caress.

“You’re nicer somehow.” He continued, voice lower than he intended. “And you haven’t been loud once today. Are you sick?”

It was a good question. With how she’d been shutting him out at every turn, of course her actions today would be curious. The leaf at his neck snagged on a strand of his hair and he hissed, causing her to immediately soothe the skin with soft fingers as a string of apologies escaped her.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She said, all the while forcing him to tilt his head again. “I’ll be more careful this time.” When he grumbled his response, but didn’t move, she considered that to be accepting her apology and she continued. “I probably am being a little different.” She conceded, “but that’s because I realized I was being unfair to you… so I’m giving you a chance.”

She was surprised when he suddenly took her hand in his much larger one and more so when he met her eyes with his onyx ones. They glittered with something in the depths that Lucy couldn’t name, but it made her breath shorten. “Is that so?”

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came out, so lost in the gaze he was giving her that all words seemed to fall short. Instead, she nodded her head and he seemed in no hurry to speak either. Instead, the wagon continued to move and Natsu’s footsteps padded softly in the dirt. It was a quiet moment that the blonde realized she was comfortable, at ease and she wanted to relax in the moment as long as she could.

The calls of dinner shattered the silence and Natsu’s attention was immediately drawn away as he smiled bright enough for his fangs to glint. Had time passed enough for it to be dinner already? Lucy hadn’t realized… expecting to see the Roma rush off, as she noticed he did every time food was mentioned, she was shocked to see him waving Gray and Mirajane down instead.

“Hey! Bring dinner over here!” He shouted, eyes alight in excitement. “Lucy should join us for the bonfire this time!” Moving in a whirlwind that she couldn’t keep up with, he whipped his head to her and his fanged grin pinned her where she sat. “We usually have small groups for dinner while we ride and a lot of us tell stories while we walk and talk. You can go to bed after, right?”

His intentions struck her and Lucy realized, yet again, just how unfair she had been in the past few weeks. Every night she had ate alone and went to bed soon after, never joining in their late night talks around the campfires. Though he called it a bonfire now, she was certain none would be lit while they were traveling, but the point had been made. He wanted her to stay with them tonight, not hiding away to sleep and be alone.

It made her heart clench in a pain she could only describe as happiness. “Okay Natsu, I’ll stay this time.”

It took no time at all for Mirajane to join them with Gray, Wendy and Cana. A few others joined as well and Lucy was certain she spied little Romeo standing off to Natsu’s side as they walked, ate and spoke with one another in loud voices that rose above the trees. They stayed by the wagon, keeping her in their circle and soon she was laughing and talking with the rest of them.

As the sun set the happy chatter soon died down to somber tone of stories and tales that each member took turns to tell the others. Lucy hadn’t expected this and realized she had missed much in her self-caused isolation. Natsu and Gray tried to boast of stories that brandished their prowess at hunting, horse back riding or how they beat the other senseless and Mirajane told tales of ghosts and spirits that left Wendy burying her face in her hands. Cana, drunk and boisterous, tried to tell a tale or two, but the moment she opened her mouth, breath thick with booze, she was quickly silenced.

“There are kids here, we don’t need to hear what you have to say!” Gray told her, cheeks lightly pink, though he pretended he wasn’t affected.

“Maybe Lucy can tell a story instead.” Romeo interrupted, looking to the golden-haired girl with a curious gleam in his eye. “You were from a Celestial Romani group right? I bet they had some interesting stories about the stars!”

The amount of eyes that turned to look at her caused Lucy to squirm and a coldness to settle in her limbs. Romeo wasn’t wrong in his assumption- there were many stories her clan told, but could she dig one up, let alone tell it to them?

Seeming to notice her hesitation, Mirajane smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to… If you’re not ready that is. No one will force you.”

The younger Roma deflated at Mira’s words and frowned. “Oh..sorry, that was insensitive wasn’t it? You don’t have too, I guess…”  
  
“Well… “ Lucy struggled with her words, wondering if perhaps she was making a poor decision but… “It’s hard.. to think of stories my Parents and Clan once told me. Yet, maybe telling you all one will help ease the pain a little.”

The resounding cheer and grins that met her made the heaviness in her heart lift just a little and Lucy’s eyes fell on Natsu’s as he smiled. Something akin to pride surrounded his being as he gave her a thumbs up. “Ya, just give it a shot Lucy!”

Glancing to the sky, alight in the shimmering lights of the stars, Lucy found strength enough to nod her head. “Okay, I will, but I’m going to do this the way my Clan did, so no interrupting. The story tellers could get really feisty if you didn’t let them finish and I’ll treat this the same way, got it?” Smiling at them, the group nodded, anxious for her to start.

She took a breath. Two breaths and her shoulders relaxed while her mind sifted through the many stories she had heard growing up. The story tellers of her clan were entertainers, bringing children and adults alike into a stunned silence that weaved tales into real life. Lucy had no delusion that she could do the same, but for them, for this group that had welcomed her into the fold, she would try. When she finally began, her voice was soft, luring them in like a trap and her words hung in the air much as smoke did from the cooking fires.

_‘It has been said that the stars in our sky were once like us; Beings who lived and breathed even as they walked the cosmos. They loved and hated until their lives became etched into Legends. Ask me of them and I will tell you of the bold lion, Leo. Speak of Aquarius and I will paint you a tidal wave of power. Beg to know the love of the lion and the ram- I will give you a romance to squeeze the darkness from your heart._

_-but when I ask for your knowledge of the Sun and the Moon, will you answer? Of course not, for their story is long before our time and before our stars became the shining lights we gaze upon each night. Time has lost their tale until their names are no longer remembered. Listen well, my friends, as I spin my tale of memories lost beyond the legends._

_They begin before time, older than the spirits and they wandered through space alone, but happy. The Sun, in his brilliance, loved to view the worlds and overwhelm others with his brilliant light. The Moon, in turn, loved to watch the worlds grow and smiled at all things created. They circled and walked until they found our land, so new that humans had no existing words. Wonders were viewed from a distance until at last, their paths crossed._

_The Sun was bright and burning, but the Moon absorbed and reflected his radiance in her cool glow and it is said that is when Love first ignited in the cosmos. The two stopped their explorations to stare at one another, connecting in a way that left them breathless. In awe, the Sun spoke to her and she, shy, answered back._

_They spoke for time immeasurable, as I have said, time did not yet exist. Minutes, hours, days, months, years could have passed but neither he nor she felt the compulsion to stop. They grew to love one another, bedazzled by the light they both created._

_Alas, it was not to be. For the Sun’s rays were scorching and the Moon too delicate to hold his flames. Her life was with the stars, in the cool darkness of space that granted peace, while he was all-consuming. As they grew closer, she began to fade. Her soft glow dimmed and her body fell into the warm arms of the Sun._

_Frantic by her sudden change, his hands burned her skin and her screams crushed his very soul. Too much to bear, his light began to over come her and in her soft sweetness, she succumbed._

_“How can I fix this?” The Sun cried, terrified of the pain he had caused. Smiling through her pain, she did not answer- she did not have one to give. Her silence left him in shambles, for how could a never ending fire ease the pain of one burned?_

_By chance, a smaller star was close by. A little Nikola who heard the pain of his Mistress. Quickly, with small feet, he alerted the larger spirits to come to the Moon’s aide as they all loved her dearly._

_Before the Sun could comprehend, brave Leo took The Moon from his sight and the Mother in Pisces soothed her with cool waters. The Sun watched, amazed as the higher spirits banded together and brought her fading light back to a flickering glow that hummed weakly under her pale skin. Yet her body still shook and threatened to crumble._

_Far less kinder than the others, Aquarius scornfully spoke, “This is your fault. Your light is too bright and it will kill her!”_

_The painful truth caused The Sun to weep, even as his tears evaporated against his very skin. “If If it were possible, believe me, I would stop it!”_

_“Stop it?” The water-bearer laughed, her hatred seething. “You can not change who you are. Only what you do. Wonder away now, before your light kills us all!”_

_Leo silenced her, but his eyes were hard as he looked to the sun. “I am sorry, but you must go if she is to survive.”_

_In his guilt and sorrow, the Sun fled before the Moon could call to him- wanting desperately to ease his mind despite her pain. He ran to escape her in hopes his light would not devour her. He ran and never looked back, traveling once more until he visited all the wonders he had seen before, but they gave him no solace. Before he knew it, his path crossed hers once more, in the very place they had first met, but the stars were there, waiting with grim faces._

_“Continue forward.” They told him. “She has yet to heal and your approach robs her of her very breath. Begone!”_

_Three times he ran._

_Three times he returned._

_Three times they sent him back._

_On his fourth return, the Sun fell into a rage that would threaten to burn them all if denied once more. Despair and guilt had ate away at him until his own glow shriveled in a horrid, black heat._

_But the stars were not not there to deny him. They were silenced, instead, by the Celestial Spirit King standing to greet him in his magnificence._

_“My Old Friend- I have heard of your plight and it pains me to see you like this.”_

_Without preamble, the Sun asked like an animal growling, “Can I see her? Is she well?”_

_“She is strong.” The King replied, “her Spirit has lasted long despite the damages caused by your heat, but her life will still fade. I have come to bid her farewell.”_

_The roar of The Sun’s devastation rent the skies of the newborn Earth and all but shattered the very galaxy. “Please, tell me if there is anything that can be done. What ever it is, no matter how small or great, I will do it!”_

_“To save The Moon?” The King asked, eyes full of pity. “You may die for her.”_

_It was then the Sun learned of the Spirit King’s power. Taking half the soul of both the Sun and Moon, the Spirit King would bind them to the new world below, forcing them to circle the days for it’s inhabitants. The Sun would rule the day, giving light and heat and slowly dying as the night would descend, smothering him until his brightness only knew that of cold dark. For a being as radiant as he, the pain would be unimaginable, but his power would Guide the Moon through the night, living as he lost his breathe until morning came to begin again._

_“She would live, but it would be half a life,” The Sun realized and the realization left a bitterness in his heart._

_“As would you.” The King answered. “You both will sustain the other and provide light and life for the new world. I have spoken with your love and she has agreed… as long as you do the same.”_

_A burning resolve to see her smile gave the Sun his answer. “I would die for her daily so that she may live, but I have one request.”_

_“Name it, old friend, and I will grant it.”_

_There are many things he could ask for and many others would say he asked for more than he could have, but his request was truly simple. To see her one last time. To tell his love, The Moon, good bye. The Celestial Spirit King granted this wish by surrounding the Sun in the hisvery own cloak to shroud the power of the brilliant heat. It would protect her from his harsh light._

_When he came upon her, pale and fragile, the Sun fell to his knees in a fit of apologies. His guilt could hardly face her. But the Moon, never once blaming him for his brilliant gift, embraced him with her cool touch and whispered her love until he could hardly breathe._

_They bonded together, making love for the first time in conjoined luminescence that connected their souls before the Spirit King could remove them. Only when they could no longer shed tears and words had been long spent, did the King return. “Are you prepared?” He asked with a heavy heart, but was surprised by the tragic smiles on their faces._

_“Yes,” The Sun and Moon replied in unison._

_Their courage brought the King to sorrow, but with careful hands,he removed the Sun’s shroud and struck them down with his mighty blade- cleaving the souls from their very bodies. The joined souls were cast to the Earth, crashing through the depth-less oceans._

_And then came the first sunrise of the first day on Earth- when time was created. His heat granted life and comfort and all things began to grow, but his light diminished as he crossed the sky and he slowly felt the pain of the moon as his own light turned against him, consuming him to cinders. In his pain, he saw the moon rise, smiling her sad love as they passed before the night took over and she ruled it with her soft glow._

_Even now, as we see the Sky and count the stars- The Sun still sustains the Moon as they pass. On days of the Solar Eclipse, they see each other again much as they did when they bid their farewells and every passing second is a gift they forever cherish._

_It is said, that the halves of their souls, bound to the Earth became more than just energy. That they formed into new beings that wandered through time, just as their original selves did, forever searching for their other half, forever hoping to be bonded once more._

_I end this tale now, with you quiet and and in thought, with only the parting words of a soul touched by this tale. Remember this story once forgotten- remember and respect the sacrifice of the Sun, who chose to die every night, to let his dear Moon breathe.’_

The silence of the group was deafening when Lucy finished and she worried that her story was not something they could enjoy. Twiddling her fingers, she watched their faces, blank in emotions she couldn’t fathom before a slow applaud over took them and even Cana wiped her eyes.

“That.. that was amazing.” Wendy whispered, tears freely spilling down her face. “I’ve never heard a story like that before.”

Just like that, the silence broke and the group spoke in unison, complimenting the Romni as she flushed in pleasure. She truly was not as good as her story tellers, but it had been a favorite story of hers. To share it with them, and receive such nice responses, was more than she could handle.

The tale spread down the caravan like a wildfire and soon many were stopping by the wagons to to compliment her. Some wondered how her clan had come across it, or of the way she told it, but Lucy gave them no answers, still unsure of speaking too much about her old life. By the time the Moon was high in the sky and many others had finally retired for the night, she herself felt just as spent, lolling her head back against the wooden rest of the wagon she sat on.

Natsu, suspiciously quiet, removed her from it with gentle arms and brought her back to the horse she had ridden the night before. “You’ll fall off if I leave you there.” He said to her unspoken question. “There’s too much on the wagon for you to hold yourself up for sleeping anyway…”

The sight of the mare brought a frown to her face, still sore from the night before, but Lucy remembered her decision to fight through the pain and learn to ride again. Exhausted from the day and mentally tired in ways she couldn’t begin to explain, she allowed Natsu to help her up and didn’t complain when he took her cane. Only when he joined her on the horse did she finally voice her thoughts.

“…you’re riding with me again?” She asked, not sure if she should allow it as easily as she had the night before. Instead of answering, he pulled her against him, heat seeping into her clothes even as he grabbed the rains and let the horse calmly sway her.

“I’ll stop when you can sleep and not fall off.” He answered. She could feel him grinning against her hair and she wondered if maybe she had misjudged him. “That story was great, you know. But sad. Do you know any happy ones?”

She hummed her response, exhaustion slowly taking over her mind. “A few, yes.. but that one was my favorite… my Mother used to tell it to me… and call me her little moon.”

“Did you have a Sun?” The question came quickly, but Lucy only shook her head.

“No. Maybe some day, but this moon is still traveling.”

She fell silent then, allowing his heat to lull her as it did the night before. Natsu stayed awake long after sleep had claimed her as he looked to the sky and counted the stars in his mind. The moon was full, glowing brightly and casting the caravan in a soft light that calmed him, but the pit of his stomach churned as the story circled in his brain.

“Just don’t get burned this time.” He ordered, unaware that his quiet thoughts had been made known to the world around him, but only the horse could hear him. “That Sun would probably kill himself if he hurt you again…”

The mere thought made his muscles tense and a growl rumbled in his throat. The idea tasted like rotting meat in his mouth and he frowned. He could relate to the Sun, in burning fire that could hurt others, he could understand the pain of hurting those you care for. It made his insides burn. No, Natsu did not like that at all.

He gripped the girl tighter to him, moving her head to rest below his chin and the caravan moved on.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy….?

 

Why have you been ignoring us?

 

We’re still here- …. and we’re waiting.

  
  


Voices rang in her head from a distant echo and it left a hollow feeling in the pit of Lucy’s stomach.  It was strange, but she felt as if something important had happened, but the memory was lost like a butterfly- just out of her reach. Dreams always had that effect on her, especially this one.

 

The day was young, though, and she worked through the nagging in the back of her brain as if it was never there. Four more days had passed and the pain of horseback riding had yet to get any easier. She had been told -by Mirajane and Wendy both- that it would get harder before her muscles were finally used to the strain again. However, the pain in her muscles, coupled with her knee and the emotions she woke to had almost brought the Romni to tears that morning.

 

Not to mention the rain. The sky had been gushing its deluge for three of the four days. Almost as if the last vestiges of fall were trying to get the last word in before Winter reigned. It was gloomy and did nothing to boost Lucy’s spirit. 

 

The rest of the caravan was much the same, but their stubbornness kept positivity high. They moved as if the rain were nothing, unflinching when wagons were caught in the mud and uncaring to the dirt and grime that drenched their clothes. It was uncomfortable, but Lucy found strength with them and continued forward as well. 

 

It may have also helped that a certain Draconis had covered her in a wool blanket, recently warmed by his own hands. 

 

“Thank you.” She had told him, face red at his care. Had he always been this way or had she only just noticed?

 

Natsu kept his eyes off in the distance when he had answered her, and she almost suspected he avoided her gaze to hide his own pink cheeks from her gratitude. “Can’t have ya’ gettin’ sick, can we? Just tell me if it gets too drenched, I’ll dry it for ya.” He had then moved on from her, to do who knows what with the others, but Lucy had long grown used to his inability to stay in one place for very long.

 

Instead, she just marveled at how he could move so freely even as his vest and pants clung to him like a second skin.  Any thought towards the way her eyes followed the rivulets of water as they trailed down his hip lines was quickly quashed. Goodness, how was he not cold? The physiology of a Draconis was truly a mystery to her. 

 

The rest of the day was routine, with only the few minor issues caused by the weather to slow them down. They continued onward through the forests and had been steadily travelling up an incline of high hills that contained drop offs to the lower woods below. Discussing locations with Gray and Macao (Romeo’s father, Gray told her.), she learned the trip to the Magnolia Forests was almost over. In fact, they had already reached the edges of it, but their true home was farther, hidden from the outside world in a basin that took trekking dangerous paths to reach. 

 

The path they traveled was one of those dangerous ones, zigzagging up the sides of a small mountain. The rains made it a tricky slope, but the Fairies with Tails didn’t worry. They knew the way, even as the skies slowly began to rumble in the angry beginnings of a rolling storm.

 

“How is your leg?” Wendy asked Lucy, huddled under her own blanket with a similar discomfitted face. Her brown eyes watched Lucy walk in concern- even as Lucy led her horse calmly with even strides. Her cane still scraped the Earth, but had hardly been used since she’d begun riding.

 

“It’s much better.” Lucy tried to assure her, though it was far from the truth. She still had to ride the horse if her leg grew tired and often, others offered to have her ride in the wagons again, but she had denied them. “I think the cane can become kindling real soon.”

 

“Are you sure?” It was obvious, the Healer didn’t believe her.

 

Grimacing, Lucy sighed, “Well.. that’s what I keep telling myself at least.”

 

Another rumbling of thunder reverberated through the skies so much that even the ground shook and both girls frowned.  “....is that normal?”

 

“I don’t think so…” Wendy said, looking towards the sky nervously. “The air tastes odd here…”

 

This distracted Lucy from the sky long enough to arch a delicate brow in the small girls direction. “Tastes?”

 

“Oh!” Eyes wide, Wendy answered in a rush of breath, “I thought you knew already, but I can taste the air and read its currents pretty well.”

 

Still confused, Lucy pressed further, “but.. aren’t you a healer?”

 

“Well, yes,” Wendy explained, smiling softly, “but my healing comes from my bloodline. I’m a Draconis like Natsu. Only my affinity is the sky, while his is fire! I’m sorry I hadn’t told you sooner, I thought you knew already…”

 

Lucy stumbled then, mouth agape as she stared at Wendy in shock.  There’s more than one Draconis here? How is that possible?!  “...but that’s… Wendy.. how in the world could tw-”

 

It was then that the rumbling turned into such a crash that cattle and horses whinnied in terror and almost escaped in their crazed attempt to dart off. Wagons shook while many boxes and other tools fell from their supports. Others lost their footing and when a particular rumble shook the ground violently, Wendy tripped into Lucy and the two girls crashed into the mud. The blonde hissed as her knee stung from the assault, but as the sky roared its anger, she held the small healer against her and ignored it.

 

“That’s not a thunder storm!” Wendy cried out in Lucy’s ear, clinging to her as they tried to regain balance. The caravan stopped its trek as the rest fell upon the same conclusion. Shouts bounced back and forth from one end of the train to the other, until those still standing had better hold of their animals and the quaking finally subsided.

 

The low growl was still there, tapering off into a silent echo that left the caravan in dead silence when it was over. Nervous, Lucy looked around them, seeing the trees rustling in the chilled wind and the cliff-face, but nothing to give body or evidence towards the sound that had halted their progress.

 

“What… was that?” Lucy wondered, voicing the question on everyone’s mind.    
  
Don’t be afraid, Lucy…   
  
“Well, that gives me a bad feeling.” Cana said, securing the many kegs of ale that had toppled over during the quake. “Anyone else worried about the booze, or is that just me?”

 

A few laughed, including Wendy who was still snug in Lucy’s arms. The Romni couldn’t spare the attention towards the fortune-teller however as a voice from her dreams rang in her mind. Where had that come from?

 

She was further confused when warm arms grasped her and Wendy both, lifting them from the wet Earth and patting them down. Heat soaked through the damp fabric and sent a rush of chills across Lucy’s skin, effectively drawing her thoughts back to the the world around her. Wendy was staring at her curiously and Natsu, with eyes narrowed dangerously, was holding them up as he scanned them for damages.

 

“Are ya’ doing okay?” He asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde’s face when she didn’t respond. Snapping out of it, she nodded dumbly and finally released the smaller draconis from her clutches.

 

“Yes...yes, I’m fine.” She answered, staring at him with wide eyes, “Natsu, what was that?”

 

Wendy voiced the same concern and Natsu gave the caravan his own once over before his shoulders shrugged and a fanged, upbeat grin split his face. “I haven’t the slightest clue, but it looks like we’re safe, right?”

 

Lucy wasn’t sure if she should agree or groan in exasperation. The man responsible for her seemed rather naive at times and it was hard for her to keep up. Wendy merely giggled, used to his antics. 

 

The world around them was quiet once the caravan started off once more. An almost eerie silence caused by a lack of wildlife. The rain still fell, and the wagons rolled along, but Lucy felt as if there was something nagging at her senses.  Voices whispering, warnings, maybe? The quake must have meant something more, but what?

 

Wendy and Natsu stayed near, neither one willing to leave Lucy’s side. It made Lucy feel self-conscious if not a little annoyed. She’d been doing much better the last few days, one quake was not going to make her fall over again. Glancing between the two Draconis, preparing to reprimand them, she was surprised to see their eyes narrowed with a focus that was intense.

 

“Natsu…? Wendy?” She prodded even as both of them sniffed the air and frowned.

 

“It still doesn’t smell right.” The healer said after a few seconds and Natsu grunted his agreement.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”The fire-user muttered before his coal-eyes met Lucy’s. “That rumbling did something, not sure what, but I can practically taste dirt in the air. It’s kind of gross.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Wendy sighed before bowing her head, “I need to go see the Chief, please watch your knee, Lucy!”

 

She only sighed, “Yes Wendy, I’ll watch out.”  Really, one would think she was an invalid. “Are you going to say something, too, Natsu?” 

 

The Roma wasn’t listening to her, once more sniffing the air and circling about her horse not unlike a dog on a hunt would. She chose to just hold her peace and leave him to his own devices after that. 

 

Watch out!

 

The voice was loud- as if it had come from her own head and it gave Lucy a start. Looking this way and that- the Romni froze in her spot- seeing nothing to fit the voice she had heard and a sudden chill ran down her spine. “..N-natsu, did you- say something?”

 

“Eh? I haven’t said anyth-”

 

His voice died in his throat as he turned to face her, shocked to see the Romni’s feet give away as the ground beneath her shifted and shook, breaking away from the trail they walked on. Realizing what looked to be the beginning of a landslide, Lucy dropped her cane and quickly tried to leap forward, but was unable to gain her footing in the mud.

 

“Lucy!”  The Draconis wasted no time in  reaching towards her, strong hands clasping her small ones even as he felt the ground begin to shift beneath his own feet while the horses neighed and startled all over again. He thought he heard shouts from the rest of the group- but a sudden roaring as everything gave way overtook his senses even as he managed to grasp the girl against him and hold tight.

 

It was all so sudden: too sudden and before either of them knew it, they were tumbling down.

 

Screaming and being tossed about, Natsu held fast to the girl as he lost all track of his directions. At some point, the waves of dirt and underbrush they struck up against had knocked the girl out and still- they survived.  At some point, he was certain they should have died- suffocated, crushed, all manner of things, and if he had not been so frantic and reacting with his instincts, he made have took note of the strange fact that they were, in fact, alive.

 

Instead, he braced them, kept her head up with his, and waited for the tumbling to end.

 

We will aid…

 

“-huh?” Opening his eyes, he blinked as he heard it inside his head. Was this what Lucy had been talking about? Jaw dropping-  Natsu stared in amazement as a a golden light surrounded them. It held them as if in a bubble, keeping the angry earth at bay and held them aloft to see the sky. Tensing up, he held her closer still and growled lowly in his throat. What- was going on?

 

Sleep- we’ll take care of this…

 

All she saw was darkness when her eyes opened. Blinking back the exhaustion, the Romni sat up in a rush, confused to her surroundings, but a wave of dizziness struck her back down again. Groaning, the girl sighed and curled her legs into herself. What- what had happened? Silent, she allowed the memories of the mudslide surface and glanced around her again.

 

Where was she and why couldn’t she see anything? 

 

“H-hello?” Lucy called out, voice shakey from anxiety and lack of use. When nothing, but her own voice echoed back, her stomach twisted into knots. Had she some how survived by being wrapped in a small pocket in the dirt? Was she buried even now?

 

Was she running out of air? Panic began to set in. 

 

Was she alone? That thought was far worse than the last one and it forced a sob out of the Romni’s throat. Hadn’t- hadn’t someone been with her? Hadn’t she seen someone reach for her when she fell?

 

“- Natsu?!”   Yes- it had been him. She remembered his hands outstretched and grasping ahold of her, but why couldn't’ she remember anything else? Lucy, for the life of her, couldn’t bring up a memory of passing out- or even suffering a head injury. Hoping for a response, she raised a shaking hand to check this assumption and sighed in relief. No damages whatsoever.   
  
-but how was that possible? Preparing to shout again, the girl jumped when a sudden growl echoed through the area and light began to spill out from a crack that was slowly moving. Shifting, ignoring her how light headed she was, Lucy scrambled to her feet in time to what looked to be a large rock formation move, allowing the light of the Setting Sun to bathe the area with a gentle heat.

 

Lucy hardly noticed that, instead, her brown eyes landed on Pink Head standing in the opening and relief flooded into her much as the mudslide had.   
  
“- you’re here.” She mumbled, slumping back to the stone -was it stone?- floor.

 

In turn, the Draconis stared, dumbfounded at her far longer than necessary before he shot towards her. Kneeling beside her, the boy grabbed her shoulders, fingers far tighter than he realized, and shook her.

 

“Lucy! You’re awake! I thought you’d sleep until tomorrow or somethin!” It was clear he was just as relieved as she was, but his zealousness was starting to jar her brain even more.

 

“Will-you, stop- STOP- shaking me, please?!” 

 

Pausing, the Roma released her with a sheepish, fanged grin. “Ah- oops, err, do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“-Just my head, that you violently shook,” She replied, though Lucy followed up with a small smile. “I’m just glad we’re both okay, where are we?”

 

“In a cave. I brought you here after the slide stopped to keep us out of the rain, but it’s done now.” He screwed his nose up as he sniffed the air and a low rumble exited his throat. “.. I had left to get kindling and stuff, but I didn’t think you’d wake up so soon. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“No- no, you’re fine.” Really, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, just the sight of him was already making her feel better. “But Natsu, how did.. I mean, how did that not kill us?”   
  
“I dunno- I must have done a pretty good job holding us over the dirt! Pretty amazing right?”

 

“You what?!”

 

Instead of answering, Natso rose to his feet again and rushed back out the entrance had had blocked earlier. Lucy was still struggling with this information when he returned, arms full of logs, sticks and other things perfect for setting a fire. She’d never been the best at them, but the fact he was a Fire Draconis alone gave her enough faith that he could handle it.

 

Narrowing her eyes, she watched him as he worked, “You honestly want me to believe you saved us on your own strength?”

 

“Well I did, so why not?” He asked calmly, grinning when when he released a small plume of heat into the kindling, causing it to burn. “It’s not the first time I’ve saved you, shouldn’t be so hard to believe.”

 

Thinking back to the first night she had seen him, Lucy shook her head. “That was more believable…”

 

By then, he’d managed to get a small fire going and seemed far more invested in that than answering her questions. Settling back against the wall, the Romni assumed that meant he was done defending his claims and that she’d better just accept them: for now. 

 

Once night had fallen, Lucy had to bless his nose. Not only had the Roma made a fire large enough to warm the small enclosure he’d put them in, he’d also been able to find two small rabbits to cook as well. How he managed to catch them without any weapons and skin them- she didn’t ask and nor did she want to know.

 

When food had been ate and silence covered the area- mostly from exhaustion, Natsu was plenty noisy, Lucy realized she had no idea how to find the others or where they were. When she voiced this concern, the Draconis grinned widely.

 

“We’re in the Mangolia Forests now,” He explained, “there’s no way I wont be able to find them come tomorrow- I bet gramps will keep them all headed towards home, so as long as we head that same direction, we’ll meet up!”

 

“- but can we? We were following a trail before- “

 

“Lucy.” His voice, suddenly serious gave her pause and he fixed her with his hard eyes. “I know these woods. Trust me. We’ll find them.”

 

Like the last topic of conversation, that was the end of that. Letting the fire burn slowly, the Roma moved himself to sit next Lucy and promptly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Before she could protest, he grumbled low in his throat and placed her head on his shoulder.

 

“Go to sleep- we can get goin’ in the morning and then you’ll see, everything will be just fine!” 

 

“-I’m not on a horse, y’know.” She pointed out, wondering why he was still getting so close. Though it would have been a lie if she denied her enjoyment of the heat that seeped off of him and settled on her bones. 

 

“So? It’s cold. Best we stick together.” Could he feel the cold? Certain his body temperature kept him comfortable at all seasons, Lucy realized he was doing this for her benefit and sighed. How could she deny him that?  “You should stop complaining every time I get near you and just accept it. I'm not stopping for awhile.”

 

That made her heart stutter as her eyes shot open, “what do you mean by that, Natsu?”

 

“It means I’m taking care of you: end of story. Now go to sleep.” The stare he fixed her with brooked no arguments and she sighed.  

 

“You’ve been strangely happy and suddenly serious a lot today-” She mumbled, finally allowing herself to settle against his side and get comfortable. If she noticed how well she fit against him or how nice it was to feel him holding her, she didn’t dwell on it or think about it. It was purely a necessity they were like this anyway. 

 

“- nah, I’m  how I always am.” She snorted at that. “What? I am!”

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” She huffed, though the rumble of his chest as he chuckled was enough to make her softly smile.  “- sleep well, Natsu.”

 

Unfortunately, for the both of them, it would be a long time before either of them slept, no matter how hard they tried. For Lucy- voices continued to echo in her head, words she couldn’t understand and her skin tingled as if something was just beneath it, begging to be released.She spoke no word of this and tried to ignore it-opting instead to feign sleep with her eyes closed and body comfortable.

 

As for the Draconis… his mind sifted through the events of the day. Over and over again he considered the strange light. The voice and how they had been saved and still, he could make no sense of it. Telling her it had been by his strength alone that they had survived was the best option, at least until he could figure out what had happened. She herself didn’t seem to notice and the thought of worrying her annoyed him. 

 

Hadn’t she said she’d not used her power before? Could this be it surfacing? Natsu wasn’t sure- but at the same time,it made his gut twist as a strange sense of danger hung in the back of his mind. There was a warning in this somewhere.

 

Figuring out where was going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

The Caravan was unusually solemn that day. 

 

It contradicted the very environment they traveled in. The sun shone with a brightness that chased away the grim mood the rain had caused. Birds and other animals echoed through the forests in tandem even as the temperature slowly dropped to a more temperate setting. With the coloring leaves, it left the forests and mountains practically glowing. 

 

The Fairies with Tails did not seem to notice. Instead, they traveled in silence, each looking to the other with concern and questions in their eyes, but none willing to voice them. At least, not yet. For now, all questions had been shut down and replaced with a tentative hope. 

 

Out of all of them, only Makarov seemed the closest to normal. With cheeks red from too many sips out of the ale kegs Cana so judiciously watched over, he laughed and carried on as if two of his members had not disappeared in a landslide just the day before. The Chief, despite himself, wasn’t fooling anyone- least of all, Mirajane, who had watched him act this way before many times in the past: always when he was worried for one of his own. 

 

It just made it that much harder to ignore the weight of fear bearing down on her chest.  Sighing, the white-haired Romni walked alongside her tipsy in-law and silently prayed that their fears would be laid to rest: and soon. 

 

“Stop you’re frowning,” Makarov chastised her, “It’s a lovely day and you- along with everyone else- should be smiling!”

 

She sighed, tilting her lips into a sad attempt of a grin before watching the small chief stumble beside her. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink today, Master?”

 

“I’ll have none of that now!” The chief grumped out, swaying his staff to and fro, “It’s Makarov, not master, Chief, sir, or anything else you want to call me: I’m not that old!”

 

“Of course you’re not.” The sadness uplifted, if only a little, at the man’s antics before it was quickly replaced once more. “You’re really worried about them, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course I’m not!”

 

Mirajane didn’t believe that for a second, but instead of calling him out, she shook her head and twiddled her fingers together. “I am. I think we all are actually. That landslide took us all by surprise, I don’t… I… she wasn’t here for very long, but it’s sad to think it could have taken Lucy and Natsu out so suddenly.”

 

“Bah!” He waved his staff at her again, eyes suddenly far more serious as the proof of his inebriation slowly drained from his cheeks. “I’ll have none of that either. They’re not dead. I have faith we’ll see those two again when we finally get off the mountain.”

 

“-of course. We just have to believe in them.” She smiled again, though it did not reach her eyes. Honestly, being optimistic was one of her strongest traits. She knew that, but it did nothing to ease the churning in her stomach today. It was obvious Makarov was worried, no matter what he said: the fact he was sounding so optimistic confused her.

 

“Yes. We do. So wipe that sad smile off your face, Mirajane.” Patting her hip, being as he couldn’t reach much higher than that, the Roma Chieftain sped up the pace to walk ahead of her. “Natsu and the girl are fine, I’d feel it in my gut if they weren’t. Just you wait: they’ll be back in no time. He’s too stubborn to let that take him down.”

 

He started whistling then, leaving Mirajane to her thoughts, but his words did ease her worry, if only by a little. If he was going to stay strong and hope, than she would as well. They all would. All that was needed was to keep on moving and let the cards fall as they lay. 

 

If only Makarov believed his words half as much as he said them. In fact, the Chief’s faith was as low as the rest of his group. Dreadfully low- as that landslide did not feel natural. 

 

_ I just hope my gut is right. _

 

-

 

“We’re lost, aren’t we?”

 

“Of course not, have some faith!” 

 

For some reason, hearing Natsu say it both made Lucy relax and frown dubiously at the same time. Taking a wrong turn while having good intentions just seemed like something the male was apt to do. Even if he said he knew the woods like the back of his hand. 

 

“Yes, faith,” She grumbled, walking slowly behind him with a grimace. “Like when you told me going through those sticker bushes earlier would be fine only for me to slip and fall into a stream and get those things all over my bu-”

 

“Hey now, that was an accident! And I got you back up and dry again, didn’t I?” Really, Natsu couldn’t see why she was complaining, hadn’t they been getting along better recently? Frowning, he kept walking ahead of her, using more force than necessary on the dirt beneath him, successfully padding the soft dirt down into something far easier to walk on. 

 

If Lucy hadn’t been so tired, she may have stopped grumbling enough to notice. Instead, she trudged on behind him, face dour as the weather coupled with her own sweat chilled her skin and made walking quite uncomfortable. Not to mention her knee was throbbing far more often than usual. What girl wouldn’t be in a bad mood?

 

“Yes you did, and you didn’t even burn me. Which- by the way- from what Mirajane has told me, is a miracle.”

 

“Pfft- I’d never burn you, Lucy.  My fire doesn’t work that way!”

 

“... what way are you talking about?”

 

She never got her answer as the Draconis, now distracted by a fox rushing through the underbrush nearby, didn’t even hear the question. Excited, he followed it through the bushes for a moment before returning to continue their way through the bumpy terrain of the Magnolia Forest. 

 

Really, if she wasn’t so tired maybe, just maybe, she could have enjoyed the sight of the woods just as he was. Foxes were adorable after all and she’d never seen one up close.  If only she had her horse to ride, or something else to carry her until her knee stopped complaining. That would have been a welcome relief. She could just see it now, riding comfortably with a blanket around her shoulders behind protective glass as a clock trudged on in her pl-

 

-Wait, clock? Where had that thought come from? Laughing at herself, the Romni decided she must be getting delirious. 

 

“Lucy- don’t walk there just yet!”

 

“Eh?” Pausing in her mental thoughts, she watched as the roma darted back in front of her, where a particularly bumpy patch of moss had just been waiting for her to trek over. With a few rough stamps of his feet, he quickly leveled the Earth before flashing a triumphant grin her way. 

 

“That should make it easier, right?”

 

Baffled, she glanced back behind her, noticing finally, the path she had walked looked much the same way. “Have you… been doing that all this time?”

 

“-Yea?  It’s a little better now isn’t it?”

 

Honestly if she wasn’t so shocked by her lack of observation she probably would have hugged him by now. Flushing pleasantly, she shook her head and sighed. “I’m sorry, Natsu- you’re trying your best and I’m just being a big grouch. Thank you. I guess my leg would have given out earlier today if you hadn’t been doing that.”

 

“- it’s not that big a deal,” turning his back to her, the man continued forward, completely giving her the cold shoulder. If she hadn’t noticed his ears turn pink, she probably would have fallen for it too. Was he embarrassed? At that moment, she found it strangely… cute. 

 

Feeling her spirits lifted far more than they had been, the romni decided to keep her complaints to herself and do just as he’d asked of her: have faith. So what if it was taking them awhile and she hadn’t seen sight of the mountains they’d been traversing with the others the day before? That didn’t mean they were lost. He’d said he knew the way and she would believe him. 

 

Thier impromptu hike through the forest had gone well enough that day- with Natsu catching food to give them the energy they needed. However, with her leg, and inability to sleep well the night before compounded with being sore in general,  it had been slow going. Both were worried they wouldn’t catch up with the others at a quick enough pace, but Natsu was certain he could get them there on his own.  _ ‘My nose isn’t just there to look pretty!’ _

 

The fact he’d even said that to her -and believed it- was enough to make her snort in amusement. He could be so strange sometimes. 

 

Continuing through the forest in companionable silence that was only interrupted by Natsu -who liked to make noise just for the sake of it sometimes,- the two continued their trek with very little difficulties. Though Lucy was certain her leg would tire eventually: she hoped it wouldn’t be for another few hours. If she could make it closer to sunset, then perhaps-  just perhaps- they’d begin to catch up with the others.  However, the silence was interrupted just after noon, by sounds that caused Natsu to stop leading.

 

If he had ears capable of doing so, Lucy was certain that would have been twitching. Pausing in his tracks, the Draconis sniffed the air and glanced about them as his muscles grew tense.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked, puzzled by this change in his demeanor. “Do you sense something?”

 

“Yea- someone,” He replied, eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air again. “More than one and they’re close too.”

 

Feeling hopeful Lucy smiled, “Could it be the others?”

 

“No- these guys smell… worse than the snowflake!”

 

She wanted to point out that out of all the men she’d met in the caravan, Gray was most certainly not that smelly, but she chose to keep her peace. Instead, she studied the way the Roma looked ready to pounce and realized something must certainly be off, but what? It wasn’t uncommon for others to travel so then why-

 

“No one else is supposed to know where your home base is, are they?” It dawned on her then and a sudden sense of unease washed over her. If that was the case, what were others doing so close to Natsu’s home?

 

“Yeah- it’s safer that way, keeps other groups from trying to take it for themselves. I better check it out!”

 

Reacting to Natsu suddenly stepping forward, making his way towards the under brush, Lucy snatched his hand and held it fast. “Wait! You can’t just run off and leave me here, Natsu!” 

 

“Who said I was?” Yelping in surprise, she stumbled forward as he continued, pulling the Romni right along with him. Her grip had been firm on his, but now, his own hand twisted to grip hers in return as he pushed his way through the underbrush. “Just stay close so I don’t lose ya’, kay’?”

 

“Y-you were the one going to lose me, not the other way around!” She hissed as she stumbled along, finding it much harder to walk now that he set the pace across far too many roots.

 

“No way that would happen. Even if you weren’t screeching, I’d sniffl ya’ out.”

 

“Screeching? I don’t sc-”

 

  
“They’re this way, come on you’re slowing down!”

 

Before Lucy could retort, angry that he’d miraculously forget about her leg and sore muscles, the Romni was shocked to quiet when he pulled her against his side and released her fingers from his. Snaking his now free arm around her waist, the Roma’s pace increased. The pressure eased on her legs as he supported her and she almost forgot the urgency in which he moved. She was far too distracted by the heat that suddenly swarmed her from the point of contact her body had against his. 

 

If he noticed her sudden increase in temperature, Natsu said nothing, moving through the trees like a predator on the hunt. Fixated on his quarry, he carried Lucy through with no care to the time until they finally came across a small camp.

 

Very small, in fact. There were only five tents, all hastily put together. Stopping behind a rather thick tree, the Draconis surveyed the area with sharp eyes. In turn, Lucy readjusted herself against him and felt her once warm body grow cold.

 

Something was familiar about the men sitting in that camp: a familiarity she had never wanted to feel again. 

 

There were four of them. All quiet, three of them sharpening blades as they sat about a small cookfire. Squinting her eyes, the blonde was relieved to see she didn’t recognize them- though their grim features was less than comforting. 

 

It was the fourth one that refused to let the warmth seep back into her. With dark hair and sneering face, he stared at the other three beneath a wide-brimmed hat. Unlike the others, his focus was set on the meal in front of him.  There was nothing they could truly learn from this group. No signs of who they may belong to, direction they were going. It was too small and hardly outfitted enough for a long trip. These men were not expecting to stay long.

 

-So then, who were they and where were they headed?

 

“.... I don’t like ‘em.” Natsu decided, whispering under his breath. “I’m going to make them leave!”

 

Much like earlier, he moved to step away, determination set in his gaze as fire sparked in his irises. Only this time, Lucy didn’t grab his hand. Watching the stranger, the familiarity dredged up thoughts and feelings she’d shoved aside over a year ago. Of fire, ashes, and the screams of her clan as they were attacked in the night. 

 

“Don’t!” 

 

Instead- she tackled him, never minding the rustling they caused or the whoosh of air that escaped their lungs. The force of her body colliding with his sent them both to the forest floor, hidden beneath a bramble of thorns and multi-colored leaves. Fearing her haste would cause them to be discovered, the Romni quickly covered Natsu’s mouth, muffling his shocked growl against her palm. 

 

Staying low, she glanced through the brush towards the small camp and sighed in relief. None had noticed and were still busy with their own dinner. Staring at the Draconis beneath her, still grumbling against her hand and staring, she finally realized the position she had put them in and released her hand. 

 

“-sorry! I just-”

 

Snatching her hand in his, Natsu pulled her down, bringing her nose against his as he stared at her with something akin to shocked wonder in his face. “Lucy- why did you do that?”  Goodness, she was glad he had the sense to whisper, but she feared they’d be discovered anyway just from the sound of her heart beat that had decided to pound against her ears.

 

“You can’t confront them.” She stated after wetting her dry lips with a swipe of her tongue. Gulping, the hard stare he fixed her with almost made her flinch away. “Please Natsu… don’t do it.” 

 

He wanted an explanation. She could see it in his expression and he most certainly deserved one, but how could she explain that she couldn’t explain? The man was familiar, yes, but now that she had time to think, Lucy realized she had never met him before. Had never seen him.  Everything about him just screamed darkness: evil.

 

It reminded her of the men who had killed her family. 

 

Unintentionally whining low in her throat, she tried to convey this without words. Tried to make him understand that there was no need. That it was safer this way, but his confused stare continued and she despaired. She should have known by now that he wasn’t one to pick up on cues like this. He was an upfront man who attacked and asked questions later. So how could she-

 

Natsu’s impatience interrupted her train of thought as he quickly rolled her to his side before draping over her with half his body. Propped on his elbows and breath fanning her hair, his dark eyes surveyed the camp once more. “Lucy- you’re fine. It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

Surprised at this admission, she realized then the one thing he understood: she had been shaking. 

 

“We’ll watch- for now… and if they’re going away from home: I’ll hang back. I promise. Is that okay, Lucy?”

 

Compromise. He was trying to compromise. Swallowing her fear, she felt herself relent with a nod of her head. 

 

“... thank you…” 

 

No more words were needed as the two settled themselves uncomfortably on the forest floor- eyes ever watchful on the unknown men. Not daring to move or make further sounds, the Roma and Romni kept a silent watch, neither one willing to think about the fact Natsu still held himself over Lucy as if shielding her. 

 

Time passed and eventually, the small camp packed up and prepared to move on. To both their relief, the strangers did not begin to travel in the Direction Natsu knew as home, but rather west of it. Lucy still felt the unease that had gripped her heart from the very beginning, but seeing Natsu’s confident grin as they finally stood was enough to chase those darker feelings away. At least for now, she felt safe. 

 

Though safety was the last thing on the minds of the men they had been watching for the past three hours. Travelling West as true, but leaving the Forest? The man with the wide-brimmed hat had other plans for the Magnolia’s and leaving was not among them. Despite how hidden Natsu and Lucy had been, he had known of their presence and had kept his own tabs on them from where he had sat. 

 

Why two kids in the woods would watch he and his men was a mystery, but he had a few guesses. Let them believe what they wanted and tell their clan what they had seen. It would perhaps serve his purposes one way or another.

 

“Master Jose? Are they still watching us?” One of the leaner men asked, glancing around them as they walked. 

 

He smirked, “No- though you should work on your feeble fortune telling. The fact you didn’t know they were near by is an embarrassment.”

 

“I ah.. y-yes, my apologies…”   

 

“Just count your luck that I’m not your real master or I’d have kicked you out a long time ago.” He snapped as he straightened the hat atop his head. “Those kids were most likely from the Fairies with Tails so we best stay on this path for a little longer. My informant should be near anyhow.”

 

The others nodded their assent, but spoke no further. They had been travelling for months, tracking something as elusive as a small rabbit and it had made Jose quite irritable. Never minding the fact he was always irritable, a task for retrieval was just down right insulting for him. 

 

As the small group travelled and Natsu and Lucy continued their hike to meet the others, the sun slowly began it’s descent, lighting the multi-colored trees in a golden hue that brought warmth as well as a small chill with the oncoming night. It was then that the group of men came across Jose’s informant.

 

He was tall, travelling light and covered in a cloak that barely managed to hide his massive frame.  When he came across the group of men, he did not seem aware of their meeting and more or less glowered from beneath his hood with angry blue eyes that could shock a man as if struck by lightning.

 

“Jose…. what are you doing here?”

 

Clapping his hands together, the master smiled politely and bowed mockingly. “Why, how good it is to see you! It’s been such a long time…”

 

“Can it. If you’re just polluting my forest with small talk then you can just leave.”

 

“Why, I was merely sending you a proper greeting, but if you insist, I’ll not keep you.” Chuckling, Jose gleamed his bright teeth at the other and sighed, “but you see, I’m actually here looking for something, or rather, someone. I’m certain you’d be invested in knowing who it is.”

 

The other grunted, hardly believing what he was hearing and crossed his arms. “ You’ve got five seconds to make this interesting or I’m killing you. Your choice.”

 

He grimaced then, pointed eyebrows twitching in irritation. Naturally, running into this man had been his plan all along, but he’d forgotten how hard headed and utterly disrespectful he was. Did he not know how to respect those stronger than him? Killing indeed! Willing himself to calm down, hiding behind his false smile, Jose made a show of dusting lint off his shoulder.

 

“I’m looking for a girl. A very important girl you see. She was to be delivered to me from a band of slavers not too long ago, but managed to escape. From what I can tell, your Grandfather took her in.”

 

“- if your next sentence isn’t more interesting then that, I’m still keeping up with my threat. If the geezer took her in, why do I care if she was supposed to go to you?”

 

Jose sighed dramatically and wiped at his eye. “Don’t be so hasty: I figured you’d want to know more… the simplicity of the matter is this. The girl is treacherous. With her own hands she gave secret information of her clan out to another and allowed her entire clan to be killed.”

 

Any sign of a threat died at that moment as the stranger stilled, staring at Jose as if deciphering fact from fiction. He watched the others, too quiet, but cautious and a low rumble reverberated from within his hood. 

 

And the bait was cast, Jose’s grin turned sinister. “ Not someone you’d want living in the comforts of your wintery home now, is she?”


End file.
